Story of My Life
by IkuyoFujikage
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UPDATED! - Cinta. Satu kata yang ditakuti oleh mereka berdua. Namun kedua insan itu dipertemukan dan kembali merasakan kebahagiaan dari 'cinta'. Namun bukan cinta jika tidak rumit bukan? Dapatkah mereka merasakan kebahagiaan cinta yang sesungguhnya? Kisah ini mengenai aku dan dirinya. Mind to RnR?
1. Page 1

.

.

Setelah melewati hari-hari yang menyesakkan.

Aku telah berubah, berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda.

Aku bukanlah orang yang menyedihkan lagi.

.

Aku benar-benar menikmati kehidupanku yang sekarang tenang ini.

Kehidupan yang tenang tanpa rasa sakit lagi

Kehidupan yang sudah susah payah aku wujudkan.

Akhirnya aku meraihnya.

Namun karena suatu permohonan yang 'tidak' dapat kutolak. Aku memulai kehidupan baruku sekarang.

Kehidupan yang tidak pernah kupikirkan akan terjadi.

Apakah ini adalah.. takdir?

Mengapa takdir kejam sekali?

Aku tidak menginginkannya, Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri

Aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya begitu saja.

Aku sangat mencintainya.

.

.

**Disclaimer – Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair – Akashi x OC/Reader (Kanzaki Sumire)**

**Rate – T**

**Genre – Romance, Drama, little Hurt/Comfort  
**

**WARNING! – Maybe Typo or OOC, dimulai dari READER POV.  
**

**.**

**.**

**– Story of My Life by IkuyoFujikage –**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**This is just a story about my life.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1****  
**

**Page 1 – The beginning of all.**

* * *

**READER POV**

.

.

Pagi yang cerah...

Sinar mentari di pagi yang cerah ini menembus jendela kamarku dan menyinari seluruh isi kamarku. Seolah memaksaku untuk terbangun dari mimpi yang indah ini. Perlahan aku mulai membuka kedua kelopak mataku. Objek yang selalu ku lihat saat aku terbangun adalah langit kamarku. Aku sangat menyukainya, langit kamarku berwarna biru cerah dan biru adalah warna yang sangat kusukai. Warna biru selalu mengingatkanku pada masa SMA-ku dulu. Perlahan aku pun bangkit dari ranjangku dan mengusap-usap kedua mataku.

"Huaam.. Jam berapa sekarang?" keluhku sambil berusaha melihat jam di dinding kamarku.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07.45 pagi. Dengan malasnya aku pun bangkit dari tempat tidurku. Seperti biasa aku akan menuju kamar mandi lalu membasuh diriku. Setelah selesai membersihkan diriku, aku segera memakai pakaianku dan merapikan penampilanku. Hari ini aku mengenakan sebuah kemeja berwarna abu-abu dan dipadukan dengan rok hitam serta blazer berwarna hitam dan seperti biasa aku akan mengikat rambutku. Setelah selesai bersiap siap tadi aku akan membuat bekal untuk sarapan dan bekerja nanti. Yap, hari ini aku harus bekerja.

Oh ya, Perkenalkan namaku Kanzaki Sumire. Umur ku 23 tahun. Aku tinggal sendirian di Jepang. Ayahku berada di Australia dan mempunyai perusahaan disana, sedangkan ibuku sudah meninggal sejak aku berumur 4 tahun. Aku juga merupakan anak satu-satunya di keluarga ini. Awalnya ayahku tidak setuju jika aku tinggal sendirian serta bekerja disini. Ayahku kerap mengajakku untuk bekerja diperusahaanya, namun aku terus menolak ajakan ayahku. Aku ingin hidup mandiri dan tidak merepotkan ayahku dan akhirnya ayahku pun menyerah. Terkadang ia juga pulang dan menanyakan kabar ku melalui telepon.

Sebelum ayahku pergi menuju Australia saat aku berumur 17 tahun tepatnya saat aku lulus SMA, ia membelikan ku sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tepatnya rumah yang aku tempati sekarang ini. Memang awalnya benar-benar susah untuk tinggal seorang diri disini, namun lama kelamaan aku sudah terbiasa dan bahkan senang untuk tinggal sendirian. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar ini didominasi dengan warna biru cerah, serta dengan furniture yang sederhana. Sebenarnya ayahku sudah membelikan berbagai furniture mewah untuk rumah yang akan kutinggali ini, namun aku menolaknya karena membersihkan semua furniture mewah itu tidak akan mudah. Aku juga tidak menyukai hal-hal yang mewah. Ingat, **aku tidak suka.**

Setelah bersiap-siap tadi aku segera menuju dapurku, jarak antara kamarku dan dapur tidak terlalu jauh. Mari kita lihat apa yang ada di dalam kulkas ini...

"Hmm... Ada banyak sekali telur disini, mungkin aku bisa membuat Omelette dengan bahan-bahan yang tersedia disini."

Setelah memutuskan makanan apa yang akan aku buat, aku segera mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan dikulkas dan segera mempersiapkan bekal serta sarapan pagiku. Entah mengapa aku lebih suka membuat bekalku sendiri daripada membelinya. Lagian kemampuan memasakku juga memuaskan. 20 menit kemudian Omelette hasil masakanku sudah siap, aku segera menaruhnya ke dalam kotak bekalku tak lupa satu lagi di piring makan. Setelah menyusun bekal serta sarapanku aku segera menuju meja makanku. Tanpa basa basi aku langsung mengambil peralatan makan di dapurku dan aku segera mengambil sesuap Omeletteku.

"Itadakimasu."

Aku langsung melahap makananku, emm.. tidak buruk juga Omelette ku ini. Aku mencampurkan Omelette ku dengan keju serta sayuran segar dari kulkasku. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagiku, aku segera membawa piringku menuju dapur dan membersihkannya. Setelah itu aku menuju ruang tamu ku dan mengambil dokumen pekerjaanku serta alat-alat kerjaku yang kutaruh kemarin disini. Aku kembali melihat jam dan sekarang baru pukul 9 pagi, terlalu pagi untuk bekerja.

Aku sendiri bekerja di suatu perusahaan desain pakaian bernama Style-V. Suatu perusahaan yang cukup terkenal dengan pakaiannya yang simple dan _elegant. _Aku sudah bekerja disini selama 2 tahun. Aku juga merupakan lulusan dari bidang ini serta aku juga sudah suka mendesain pakaian saat SMA dulu, jadi aku juga sudah benar-benar menguasai berbagai teknik yang dibutuhkan dalam pekerjaan ini. Selain itu jarak rumahku dengan perusahaan ini juga tidak terlalu jauh dan biasanya aku akan sampai kesana dengan mengunakan mobil selama 30 menit. Jadi aku sangat cocok dan sangat menyukai pekerjaan ini.

"Bekal sudah siap, dokumen sudah, alat sudah, hmm.. Saatnya untuk berangkat." gumamku.

Aku segera mengambil kunci mobilku serta rumahku dan segera melangkah keluar dari kediamanku tak lupa mengunci pintu rumahku terlebih dahulu. Aku melangkah menuju mobilku lalu memasukinya, dan menyalakan mobilku. Setelah itu aku segera berangkat menuju perusahaanku.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dikantorku. Aku segera memarkirkan mobilku dan berjalan menuju lobby perusahaan ini. Perusahaanku masih terlihat sepi, hanya terlihat Cleaning Service yang sedang membersihkan lobby perusahaan ini serta pegawai-pegawai biasa yang berlalu lalang dan beberapa desainer yang sedang sibuk dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Aku segera berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol naik menuju lantai selanjutnya. Setelah beberapa saat, pintu lift pun terbuka dan tidak ada orang didalam sana.

"Sudah jam 10 benar-benar masih sepi, mereka semua benar-benar malas sekali untuk bekerja.." gumamku.

Aku menekan tombol menuju lantai 20. Aku bekerja di lantai 20, tempat yang didominasi oleh junior-junior ku.

.

**TING!**

.

Huaaah! Suara apa itu?! Aku tiba-tiba panik sendiri(?).

"Huuf.. Suara lift ternyata." kataku. Aku sering sekali terkaget dengan suara yang tiba-tiba terjadi. Mungkin lama kelamaan aku bisa terkena serangan jantung dini(?). Ternyata aku sudah sampai di lantai 20, aku pun segera menuju tempat kerjaku. Setelah sampai di meja kerjaku, aku menaruh segala barang yang kubawa disana dan segera duduk dikursiku. Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang wanita dengan surai hitam serta dengan senyumnya dan suara yang sangat familiar dan tak asing di pendengaranku.

"Ohayou Sumire-chan~" sapa wanita tersebut sambil melambai dan tersenyum kearahku.

"Ohayou, Morishima-san." jawabku.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal denganku Sumire-chan." katanya.

"Tapi–"

"Panggil aku Yuuka-chan." perintahnya.

"Y-yuuka-chan. Seperti ini hm?" ucapku.

Aku jarang sekali memanggil orang lain dengan nama depan atau panggilan mereka. Aku tidak tau mengapa, tetapi aku tidak terbiasa dengan ini.

"Ha'i seperti itu Sumire-chan~" kata wanita tersebut. Wanita tersebut terlihat sangat senang dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Morishi- Yuuka-chan, lepaskan pelukanmu itu. Lebih baik kau segera menghubungi klien kita yang berada di Singapura." perintahku. Entah mengapa aku sangat familiar dengan seseorang yang suka memeluk orang lain.. Tapi siapa ya?

"Huuft, ha'i akan aku laksanakan Sumire-chan." jawab wanita tersebut lalu meninggalkan meja kerjaku. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan memalingkan pandangannya kearahku. Aku pun menatapnya kembali, kenapa tatapannya terasa serius sekali?

"Hahaha, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya emm.. sebentar." katanya. Ia segera mengambil sebuah kertas dan kembali berjalan menuju meja kerjaku dan memperlihatkan sebuah gambar dress mini dengan warna pink cerah.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa ada yang harus kulengkapi atau kuubah dari gambar ini?" tanyanya.

"Hmm.. menurutku lebih baik dibagian sini kau besarkan sedikit." jelasku.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, senpai~. Ahh apakah kau ingin secangkir teh?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku, lebih baik kau melanjutkan pekerjaanmu juga Yuuka-chan." jawabku.

"Mou~ Ha'i. Semoga harimu menyenangkan ~"

Lalu wanita tersebut kembali menuju meja kerjanya. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat. Wanita tersebut yang tadi berbicara denganku adalah Morishima Yuuka. Dia adalah seniorku dan orang yang pertama kali menjelaskan mengenai hal-hal yang harus kulakukan di perusahaan ini, dia juga adalah teman pertamaku di perusahaan ini walaupun umurnya 2 tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku benar-benar menghormati dirinya dan kadang menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri. Dan ingat, ia benar-benar cerewet.

Lalu aku kembali bekerja seperti biasa, menggambar desain baru untuk perusahaan ini serta mengajari junior-junior ku. Kadang pekerjaan ini sedikit membuatku lelah dan sampai kehabisan ide untuk desain pakaian-pakaian ku. Namun aku tetap menjalani semua ini dengan perasaan senang.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

Waktu pun tak berasa berlalu dan waktu istirahat kantor pun tiba. Aku menghela nafas dan melihat pemandangan didepanku. Meja yang berisi hasil gambar-gambarku serta tumpukan 5 map file yang belum kukerjakan. Aku terlalu asik menggambar rupanya sehingga lupa untuk mengurus file ini. Mungkin akan kuurus sekarang, aku pun juga belum lapar. Aku pun segera membereskan sampah-sampah yang ada dimejaku dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Saat sedang membuang sampah-sampahku aku berpapasan dengan Morishima. Lalu ia mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama. Pertama aku rasa aku ingin menolaknya, tetapi kurasa lebih baik aku makan juga sebelum kelaparan nanti. Lalu kami pun segera turun menuju lobby perusahaan kami dan menuju sebuah cafe kecil yang terdapat di seberang perusahaan kami. Saat sampai, hanya Morishima yang memesan. Aku membawa bekalku sendiri. Lalu sambil menunggu pesanan Morishima, kami berbincang-bincang mengenai pekerjaan kami dan aku juga menjelaskan bagian-bagian yang Morishima harus kerjakan.

"Sumimasen, satu hot cappucino dan satu rice bowl. Apakah ada lagi yang ingin anda pesan nona?" tanya seorang waiters kepada kami.

"Tidak ada, terima kasih." jawab Morishima. Lalu waiters itu membungkuk dan meninggalkan kami, aku pun segera membuka bekal ku dan mulai mengambil sesuap Omelette buatanku.

"Itadakimasu." kataku.

"Itadakimasu, nyam~" katanya. Sambil memakan makan siang kami kembali melanjutkan perbincangan kami tadi.

.

"Nee Sumire-chan, apa saat ini kau sudah mempunyai pacar?" Tiba-tiba Morishima mengalihkan pembicaraan kami.

.

.

"Eughk!"

Aku tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Morishima. Aku sendiri binggung mengapa aku bisa tersedak. Mungkin karena jarang sekali orang lain bertanya mengenai hal ini.

"Kau kenapa Sumire-chan?!" tanyanya.

"Ah tidak, hanya tersedak." jawabku.

"Gomenn.." ujarnya.

.

.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Lalu perlahan menjawabnya.

"Mengapa kau menanyakannya?" tanyaku.

"Aku pikir perempuan sepertimu benar-benar hebat, kau baru berumur 23 tahun dan sudah menjadi wakil direktur dan hasil rancanganmu benar-benar indah. Walaupun aku merupakan seniormu tapi terkadang aku juga iri terhadapmu. Aku pikir pasti banyak sekali laki-laki yang tertarik kepada dirimu." ujarnya.

Ya. Memang benat jabatanku diperusahaan ini adalah sebagai Wakil Direktur. Walaupun itu merupakan jabatan yang lumayan tinggi, aku tidak ingin membesar-besarkannya. Aku bisa mendapatkan jabatan ini karena berhasil menyukseskan pameran pakaian dengan berbagai desainku yang laris dipesan oleh berbagai perusahaan besar tiga bulan lalu. Saat itu aku langsung di promosikan menjadi Wakil Direktur sekaligus Kepala Desainer di perusahaan ini.

"Aku sangat penasaran kira-kira siapa laki-laki yang beruntung bisa dicintai oleh perempuan sehebatmu." katanya lagi.

"Saat ini aku belum mempunyai pacar Yuuka-chan." ujarku.

"Mou~ Lalu apakah kau mempunyai seseorang yang kusukai sekarang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin menyukai seseorang lagi karena-"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya

"Bukan apa-apa! Maafkan aku, Tidak ada Yuuka-chan." jelasku. Hampir saja aku menceritakan hal yang tidak ingin kuceritakan kepada siapapun.

"Ha'i, sayang sekali ya~" jawabnya. Untung saja ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya, syukurlah.

.

**Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kuceritakan pada siapapun.**

**.**

Akhirnya makan siang kami dilanjutkan kembali dengan hal-hal lain. Tiba tiba..

.

Drrrt.. Drrrtt.. Drrrt..

Drrt.. Drrt. Drrt.

.

Handphoneku berdering.

"Ah gomen, aku mengangkat teleponku dulu." kataku.

Morishima pun mengangguk. Aku segera membuka layar smartphoneku. Saat aku lihat layar handphoneku, tertera nama sang penelepon. Aku sedikit terkaget dengan nama sang penelepon. Ayah? Tumben sekali ia meneleponku. Aku pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa ayah?" tanyaku.

"Apa benar saya berbicara dengan Kanzaki Sumire?" suara ini... Paman?. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Mengapa ia meneleponku dengan nomor ayah? Aku mulai cemas dan perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

"Iya, dengan saya sendiri. Ada apa oji-san?" tanyaku.

"Begini..–"

..

"NANI?!" tanpa kusadari aku berteriak. Pengunjung cafe langsung melihatku dengan tatapan "apa".

"Gomen nasai.." pintaku sambil menundukan badan. Akhirnya pengunjung cafe tersebut kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

"Ada apa Sumire-chan?" tanya wanita diseberangku dengan nada khawatir.

...

Hening. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

...

"Mukamu pucat. Doushite? " tanyanya lagi.

"Ayahku tengah dirawat dirumah sakit, aku akan segera menjenguknya. Tolong sampaikan ke Direktur jika aku akan pergi untuk beberapa hari ini." pesanku.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan pesanmu." jawabnya.

"Aku pergi." kataku.

"Hati-hati Sumire-chan!"

Ash! Aku benar-benar panik sekarang. Aku segera pergi menuju tempat parkir dan segera pulang kerumahku untuk mengemas barang-barangku. Aku tidak kuat jika berurusan dengan orang yang sedang jatuh sakit. Hal ini mengingatkanku saat ibuku jatuh pingsan dan segera dilarikan kerumah sakit. Dengan terburu-buru aku langsung menuju bandara dan segera membeli tiket pesawat menuju Australia.

* * *

-SKIP TIME-

8 jam kemudian aku sampai di bandara Australia. Aku langsung menuju Rumah Sakit tempat ayahku dirawat. Setelah sampai aku langsung bertanya dimana ayahku dirawat. Setelah mendapatkan informasinya aku langsung menuju menuju ruangan ayahku dirawat, tanpa kusadari aku tengah berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit sekarang. Namun aku tidak peduli, aku tidak ingin kehilangan ayahku seperti kehilangan ibuku. Dan sampailah aku, didepan ruangan tempat ayahku dirawat. Perlahan aku mengeser pintu kamar tersebut dan aku melihat seorang pria tergulai lemas. Sambil menarik nafas perlahan aku berjalan mendekati pria tersebut.

"Otou-san.." panggilku.

"Ah.. Sumire.." jawabnya dengan suara yang sangat lemah disertai dengan senyuman lemas.

"Nani o shimasu ka?! Aku sudah bilang jangan bekerja terlalu keras." kataku. Ayahku selalu bekerja keras. Aku sampai lelah menasehatinya. Ia benar-benar keras kepala.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kabarmu? Ayah sangat merindukanmu." ujarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja ayah.. Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Aku sangat khawatir." jawabku dengan nada khawatir.

"Masih terasa sangat lelah..." ujarnya.

" Istirahatlah, aku sudah mengambil cuti untuk beberapa hari ini. Dan aku akan menemani mu." jelasku.

"Sumire."

Eh? Nada ayah terdengar serius. Ada apa ini?

"Nani desu ka?" jawabku.

"Ayah tidak tau sampai kapan bisa menjagamu." katanya.

"Mengapa ayah berkata seperti itu?" balasku.

"Sumire.. Ayah mempunyai satu permohonan." katanya.

"Apa itu ayah?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin kau tinggal dikediaman keluarga Akashi." ujarnya.

Eh?

Aku terdiam sejenak.

.

..

Sedang memproses..

..

.

Aku kembali mencerna perkataan ayahku dan..

"NANI?!"

Suara teriakanku menyebabkan burung-burung berterbangan dan ketakutan(?)

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

Next Story..

Page 2 **–** My New Life with "Akashi".

_**Cinta pertamaku.. **_

_**"Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar.."**_

_**"Apakah anda Kanzaki Sumire?"**_

_**"Kita sampai."**_

_**"Selamat datang Sumire-sama."**_

_**"Kau siapa."**_

_**Apa-apaan dengan sikapnya itu?!**_

* * *

**Author's Note *hahay **

**Huhuhu, ini adalah cerita pertama ikuyo T_T. Maafkan saya jika ada kesalahan atau kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti atau ceritanya ngga bagus *nangis dipojokan. Samaa.. kalo mungkin ada cerita yang alurnya sama kayak cerita ikuyoo, saya minta maaf. Ini cuman hasil imajinasi saya sajaa.. Oh ya, di chapter satu ini belum ada akashi yaa, gomennee. Di chapter selanjutnya ada akashi kok. Tenang saja (oh).**

**Btw, thanks untuk teman ikuyo tersayang, Kyuunya dan kuroizayoi yang udah bantuin ikuyo buat cerita ini biar lebih hidup dan menarik. Tanpa orang lain cerita ini ga bakalan jadi. Chapter 2 masih dalam proses, ikuyo tak tau kapan jadinya *garuk kepala. Jadii maap kalo nanti lama updatenya *bow.  
**

**Makasih juga buat yang uda baca(kalo ada), baik yang uda punya account di fanfiction maupun para Silent Reader. Saya sudah senang sekali kalo ada yang mau baca T_T.**

**Last,**

**Review please? ^^**

**See you in next chapter ~**


	2. Page 2

Previous Chapter :

.

"Sumire.. Ayah mempunyai satu permohonan."

"Apa itu ayah?" tanyaku.

"Aku ingin kau tinggal dikediaman keluarga Akashi." ujarnya.

Eh?

Aku terdiam sejenak.

.

..

Sedang memproses..

..

.

Aku kembali mencerna perkataan ayahku dan..

"NANI?!"

.

.

**Disclaimer – Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair – Akashi x OC (Kanzaki Sumire)**

**Rate – T**

**Genre – Romance, Drama, little Hurt/Comfort  
**

**WARNING! – Maybe Typo or OOC, masih menggunakan READER POV, **

**banyak kata-kata yang tidak bisa dimengerti,  
**

**dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**– Story of My Life by IkuyoFujikage –**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**A lot of suprise.. and I really hate that man.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Page 2 – My New Life with "Akashi".**

* * *

**READER POV**

.

.

Dan disinilah aku. Disebuah ruangan bernuansa putih bersama seorang pria yang kusebut sebagai ayahku. Suasana disini terlihat hening. Hening karena permohonan aneh dari ayahku.

"Aku ingin kau tinggal dengan keluarga Akashi."

Itu tidak masuk akal bukan? Mengapa aku harus tinggal dengan mereka? Aku hanya tetap diam dan terus menyaring perkataan ayahku. Bahkan sampai berulang-ulang aku lakukan. Bagaimana tidak? Siapa yang tidak tau nama "Akashi"? Mereka adalah pemilik perusahaan yang paling besar di Jepang dan mulai menonjol di Asia yaitu Akashi Corporation. Semua produk kosmetik sampai peralatan rumah tangga terdapat hubungannya dengan perusahaan mereka. Mereka sangat berpengaruh dalam perekonomian di Jepang. Ah.. mengingat nama Akashi aku jadi teringat padanya..

.

**Cinta pertamaku..**

**Pria bersurai merah scarlet dengan iris heterochomenya.**

**Dia,  
**  
**Akashi Seijuurou.**

**.**

Dia adalah putra dari keluarga Akashi sekaligus teman SMA ku dulu. Sekarang ia menjabat sebagai_ CEO_ Akashi Corporation.

Eh? Ngomong-ngomong..

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

.

Jika.. aku tinggal dengan keluarga Akashi maka aku akan bertemu dengannya? Aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya?! APA?! (Sang OC sudah mulai OOC). Masih dengan ekspresi wajah yang tak bisa digambarkan aku bertanya kepada ayahku. Mungkin ia sekarang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ayah, mengapa engkau memintaku untuk tinggal dengan keluarga Akashi?" tanyaku.

"Ayah hanya ingin ada yang menjagamu ketika ayah sudah tiada." jawabnya.

"Ayah... Aku su-" perkataan ku di potong oleh ayahku.

"Sumire, ayah mohon. Tinggalah dengan keluarga Akashi. Mereka sudah banyak membantu kita terlebih lagi kepala keluarga Akashi adalah teman SMA dan kuliah ayah dulu. Ayah sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan mereka dan mereka juga sudah setuju akan hal ini. Ayah benar-benar mempercayai mereka. Seito sudah benar-benar kuanggap sebagai kakak ku sendiri, jadi tinggalah.." jelas ayahku.

Aku terdiam lagi. Walaupun ayah sudah memberikan alasan aku harus tinggal dengan mereka, tapi aku masih tidak bisa menerimanya.. Hal ini sedikit tidak masuk akal, kenapa harus mereka? Padahal masih ada paman dan bibiku. Tapi.. mau seberapa kali pun aku menolak dan mengelak tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayahku. Dengan terpaksa aku menjawab permohonan ayahku dengan...

"Baiklah.. Aku akan tinggal dengan keluarga Akashi." jelasku dengan **terpaksa**. Garis bawahi kata terpaksa.

Jawabanku hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lemah dari ayahku. Aku pun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai "tinggal dengan keluarga Akashi" itu.

"Huft, bagaimana dengan perusahaan ayah sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Semua berjalan lancar.." jawabnya.

"Syukurlah.." balasku.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apakah pameranmu berhasil sayang? Maafkan ayah karena ayah tidak bisa datang pada saat itu." tanyanya.

"Pekerjaanku berjalan dengan baik ayah, lalu aku dipromosikan menjadi wakil direktur perusahaanku karena berhasil menyukseskan pameran itu ayah. Tidak apa-apa ayah, aku sudah senang sekali bahwa ayah menelepon pada hari itu." jawabku sambil mengenggam tangan ayahku yang lemah sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Istirahatlah Sumire, kau baru saja sampai kan? Aku akan menyuruh oji-sanmu untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu ke kediamannya." katanya.

"Tidak perlu ayah, aku akan disini menemani ayah." balasku.

"Kau ini benar-benar..." balasnya lagi.

"Benar-benar apa, hem?" godaku.

"Keras kepala.." jawabnya.

"Huh, ayahnya saja keras kepala." sindirku sambil mengembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Sumire.. Kau.." geramnya.

Lalu kami pun tertawa bersama. Tawaan hangat yang sangat menenangkan seluruh pikiranku yang kacau ini. Aku sangat senang dengan keadaan saat ini. Senyuman dan kekehan hangat yang sangat aku senangi. Kemudian aku meninggalkan ayahku sebentar dan pergi untuk mengambil segelas air mineral. Tanpa kusadari ayahku tersenyum hangat dan berkata..

"Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar.."

..

* * *

**–** SKIP TIME **–**

.

3 hari kemudian aku kembali ke Jepang setelah merawat dan menemani ayahku yang tengah jatuh sakit. Saat sampai di bandara aku hendak menuju taksi. Namun aku melihat seseorang berjalan kearahku. Jangan bilang mereka itu adalah orang yang ditugaskan untuk menjemputku. Tidak mungkin secepat ini aku harus pindah dari kediamanku. Dan dugaanku tepat. 'Ayah benar-benar..' geramku.

"Sumimasen, Apakah anda adalah nona Kanzaki Sumire?" tanya seorang wanita dengan surai abu-abu serta memakai jas dan dipadukan dengan celana hitam. Pakaiannya seperti seragam khusus untuk.. pengawal?

"Ah.. Ha'i. Watashi wa Kanzaki Sumire desu." jawabku.

"Saya dan rekan saya sudah menyiapkan kendaraan untuk anda Sumire-sama, kami akan mengantarkan anda menuju kediaman Akashi. Mari ikuti saya." jelasnya.

Aku hanya terkaget dengan hal ini. Sumire-sama?! Apa-apaan itu! Aku benar-benar tidak suka dipanggil menggunakan suffix "sama". Aku ini bukanlah tuan putri atau orang terhormat. Tanpa kusadari, barang-barangku sudah diangkut oleh kedua pria dengan pakaian yang sama. Wanita tadi menunjukan kepadaku dan mengantarku ke dalam kendaraan yang mereka siapkan. Aku berusaha menolak ajakan mereka, namun semuanya sia-sia. Setelah sampai ke tempat tujuan aku hanya bisa terdiam. Entah sudah berapa kali aku terdiam sejak ayah memohon kepadaku untuk tinggal dengan keluarga Akashi.

Sekarang dihadapanku terdapat sebuah limosin mewah berwarna hitam tengah parkir didepan bandara ini. Orang-orang disekitarku menatapku dan semua orang ini dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Lalu seorang pria membukakan pintu limosin tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk Ojou-sama." katanya.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu." jawabku. Apa-apaan dengan sikap seperti itu?! Aku ini bukan tuan putri!

Setelah aku masuk ke limosin ini, wanita tadi juga ikut masuk setelah diriku masuk. Ia duduk disebelahku. Saat mobil ini sudah melaju, aku hanya memandang keluar jendela. Sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

'Bagaimana jika...'

'Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kehidupanku?'

'_Kami-sama_...'

Aku terus berkutat dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku memikirkan segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi saat aku sampai nanti. Aku benar-benar berharap ini bukanlah kenyataan dan ini hanyalah mimpi. Seseorang bangunkanlah aku! Tanpa kusadari wanita tadi melihatku dengan tatapan aneh. Akh! Sebentar lagi aku bisa menggila. Sambil terus menenangkan diriku wanita itu bertanya.

"Sumire-sama, nani desu ka? Ada yang perlu saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Iie. Tidak ada." jawabku dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, jika ada hal yang anda inginkan. Katakan saja kepada saya." balasnya.

"Hm."

.

Suasana kembali hening sampai aku bertanya kepada wanita bersurai abu-abu tersebut.

"Anoo.. Namamu siapa?" tanyaku.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Mizutani Yuma desu. Yoroshiku onegai-shimasu Sumire-sama." jawabnya.

"Douzo Yoroshiku ne." balasku.

"Hm." balasnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

Beberapa lama kemudian. Tidak terasa limosin ini perlahan-perlahan mengurangi kecepatannya. Dan akhirnya berhenti disebuah pagar yang besar. Lalu wanita tersebut membuka kaca limosin dan menyebutkan namanya serta namaku pada sebuah microphone. Kemudian pagar rumah itu otomatis terbuka dan limosin ini kembali melaju. Menyelursuri perkarangan rumah atau mungkin sebuah taman di kediaman Akashi ini. Akhirnya limosin ini berhenti di sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih dengan ukiran emas yang sungguh megah.

"Kita sampai Ojou-sama." ujar seorang dari pengawal-pengawal tersebut.

Aku hanya berdehem dan bersiap-siap untuk turun dari limosin ini. Saat aku baru saja ingin membuka pintu limosin ini pengawal tersebut sudah membukakannya untukku. Dengan perlahan aku turun dari limosin itu dan melihat sekelilingku.

"Apakah ini bisa disebut Rumah?!" batinku.

Aku tidak bisa menyebut tempat ini sebagai "Rumah". Bagaimana tidak? tempat ini berkali-kali lipat lebih besar daripada rumah yang ayah berikan kepadaku. Banyak sekali tanaman hias yang berada dirumah ini, dari yang besar hingga yang kecil. Semuanya hampir berhiaskan bunga-bunga yang manis dan mekar dengan sempurna. Jika dibandingkan dengan tanaman yang ada dirumahku paling cuman ada 1 tanaman pot (lupakan).

Aku masih terdiam didepan limosin itu sampai wanita yang kuketahui bernama Mizutani tersebut membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sumire-sama?" panggilnya dengan nada yang binggung.

"A!" kagetku.

"A-ano, ada apa Sumire-sama?" tanyanya.

"Sumimasen, aku melamun tadi hehe." ujarku dengan tawa yang garing.

"Mari masuk Ojou-sama." ujar seorang Butler yang datang dari arah taman.

"Ha'i." jawabku.

Lalu pintu rumah yang mewah itu dibuka oleh dua orang Butler dari kediaman Akashi. Saat pintu rumah itu terbuka, kedua mataku membulat dengan sempurna. Kini dihadapanku berjejer Maid dan Butler dalam jumlah yang banyak dan mereka semua membungkuk ke arahku.

"Selamat datang Sumire-sama." ucap semua Maid dan Butler itu secara bersamaan.

Aku hanya menjawab sambutan mereka dengan senyuman singkat, lalu pengawal tadi memberikan barang bawaanku kepada salah satu maid yang ikut memberikan sambutan kepadaku tadi. Lalu seorang maid datang kepadaku.

"Saya akan mengantarkan anda menuju Tuan dan Nyonya, Mari ikuti saya." ucap salah satu maid itu.

"Ah.. iya." jawabku.

.

.

Aku pun mengikuti maid tadi menuju pemilik rumah ini, sepanjang perjalanan banyak sekali hal yang kulihat dirumah ini. Nuansa di rumah ini didominasi oleh warna merah ruby dengan kombinasi warna putih dan lantai yang terbuat dari marmer berwarna putih. Lalu banyak sekali foto dan patung mewah yang berjajar disepanjang perjalananku. Huft, kenapa jauh sekali Ruang tamunya.. Akhirnya saat menaiki tiga buah anak tangga aku sudah bisa melihat dua orang berpakaian mewah sedang duduk bersantai diatas sofa berwarna emas. Bisa kutebak salah satu dari dua orang tersebut adalah Akashi Seito dan istrinya. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah sampai di Ruang tamu kediaman ini.

"Kita sampai Nona, saya permisi dahulu." ujar maid tersebut lalu meninggalkan kami bertiga.

Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memperkenalkan diriku kepada dua orang tersebut.

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Kanzaki Sumire to moushimasu. Douzo yoroshiku onegai shimasu." jelasku sebari membungkukkan badanku.

"Cantik sekali tepat seperti yang dikatakan Kaoru." ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." jawabku.

Lalu lelaki itu menyuruhku untuk duduk dan aku pun segera duduk di sofa mewah tersebut. Sejenak aku menatap wanita disebelah lelaki itu. Tatapan matanya tajam sekali. Benar-benar mirip dengan laki-laki bersurai scarlet tersebut. Lalu pandangan ku teralihkan saat Tuan rumah tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan namaku adalah Akashi Seito dan wanita ini adalah istriku, Akashi Rin. Salam kenal dan selamat datang di kediamanku Kanzaki." jelasnya.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Lalu wanita yang bisa kusebut sebagai istri dari konglemart tersebut tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempatku duduk. Apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadapku? Bagaimana in**– GYUTT.** Aku terkaget dengan tindakan wanita bersurai violet tersebut. Sekarang wanita itu tengah memelukku dengan hangat.

"Ahh.. sekarang kita akan mempunyai seorang putri sayang.. Lihat betapa manisnya dirimu Sumire-chan." ujarnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat senang.

Tanpa kusadari sebuah senyuman terlukiskan di wajahku. Ini tidak seperti yang kubayangkan, mereka benar-benar ramah sekali.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Oba-san." jawabku.

"Nee, kau bisa memanggilku Okaa-san jika kau mau." jelasnya.

"Ha'i Okaa-san." kataku sembari tersenyum hangat.

Setelah itu kami bertiga berbincang-bincang. Mulai mengenai sifat ayahku dulu saat SMA sampai kuliah, sampai saat ayahku melamar ibuku dengan cara yang bodoh. Alhasil kami bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak. Maafkan aku ayah. Mungkin ayahku sekarang sedang bersin disana. Lalu kami membicarakan mengenai pekerjaanku.

"Kapan-kapan aku ingin memakai hasil rancanganmu Sumire-chan." ujar wanita bersurai Violet tersebut.

"Akan aku berikan okaa-san." jawabku.

"Prestasimu luar biasa Kanzaki." sambung lelaki bersurai merah maroon tersebut.

"Tidak sebagus anda oji-san." jawabku sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ini bisa saja." katanya.

Lalu kami bertiga kembali tertawa bersama. Entah mengapa kami bertiga sangat cocok sekali. Ingat, dalam hal membicarakan orang lain terutama mengenai ayahku. Karena terlalu asik berbincang-bincang, tidak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 4.20 sore. Ternyata berbicara dengan orang terkaya di negara ini benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Hua, tidak terasa sudah petang." kata orang terkaya di Jepang tersebut.

"Huaa, betul sekali sayang. Ah! Kemana laki-laki iblis itu?!" keluh wanita tersebut dengan nada sebal.

"Dia mungkin sibuk sayang." jawab pria tersebut sambil menenangkan istrinya(?)

"Kita kedatangan tamu penting, ia malah tidak ada disini." ujar wanita tersebut.

"A-ano, siapa laki-laki iblis tersebut?" tanyaku dengan nada yang polos sekali.

"Ahh, gomen. Dia adalah putra tunggal kami, Akashi Seijuurou." jelasnya.

Tidak. Aku baru ingat jika dia juga tinggal disini. Aku terdiam sejenak. Mengapa aku melupakan hal yang penting ini?!

"Doushite Sumire-chan?" tanya wanita tersebut saat melihatku terdiam.

"Iie, tidak ada apa-apa." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba wanita yang tadi mengantarku ke rumah ini menghampiri kami.

"Sumimasen Seito-sama. 30 menit lagi anda akan menghadiri acara pernikahan kerabat anda." jelasnya.

"Hampir saja aku melupakanya, Yuma antarkan Kanzaki setelah kami pergi nanti." perintah pria tersebut.

"Sesuai yang anda inginkan Seito-sama." jawab Yuma.

.

.

30 menit kemudian aku dan Yuma mengantarkan kedua konglemart tersebut. Setelah mereka pergi, Yuma mengantarku menuju kamarku. Lalu akhirnya kami sampai di depan pintu berwarna coklat di lantai 2 kediaman Akashi. Ya, lantai 2. Tapi bukan lantai 2 biasa karena untuk mencapainya benar-benar melelahkan.

"Kita sampai Sumire-sama." ujarnya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu karena sudah mengantarku. Ngomong-ngomong tolong jangan panggil aku dengan tambahan "sama", panggil aku Sumire saja." jelasku.

"Baiklah Sumire. Sebentar lagi makan malam akan siap. Apakah anda ingin saya antarkan ke kamar anda?" tanyanya.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan makan di Ruang makan." jawabku.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi terlebih dahulu." jelasnya.

"Hm." jawabku disertai dengan anggukan.

Akhirnya pengawal itu pergi meninggalkanku didepan kamarku. Ah, lelah sekali. Aku ingin tidur sekarang. Lalu saat aku ingin membuka knop pintu kamarku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengarah kepadaku. Siapa?! Dengan perlahan aku menengok ke sumber suara. Lalu langkah kaki orang tersebut berhenti tepat didepanku. Sekarang dihadapanku terlihat seorang pria dengan surai scarlet dengan pakaian rapinya serta membawa tas kerjanya. Iris mata heterochomenya yang indah tersebut menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kau siapa." tanyanya dengan suara yang dingin dan menusuk.

Pria dihadapanku ini adalah dia, Akashi Seijuurou. Aku terdiam sejenak, hanya menatap matanya. Kini posisi kami, aku memegang knop pintu dan ia mencondongkan badannya dan menatapku.

"Aku bertanya, **siapa kau.**" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan penekanan kata di "siapa kau".

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kanzaki Sumire. Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini. Mohon bantuannya." jelasku dengan nada sesopan mungkin sambil membungkukkan badanku.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Dan akhirnya ia hanya melewati ku saja. Hanya melewati dan tidak ada respon sama sekali. Apa-apaan dengan sikapnya itu?! **BLAM!** Aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup, dan otomatis aku menengok ke belakang. APA?! Kamarnya tidak jauh dari kamarku?! Tidak, kamarnya dekat sekali dengan kamarku. Dengan perasaan campur aduk aku melepas gengamanku pada knop pintu kamarku. Aku segera turun menuju ruang makan. Saat ini yang kubutuhkan adalah mengisi perutku. Aku lapar.

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

Next Story..

Page 3 **–** First day, Damn!

_**Menyebalkan.**_

_**"Eh?! Apa yang kau****–**!"_

_**"Kau memerintahku? Ini rumahku. "**_

_**"Seijuurou, antarkan Sumire-chan!"  
**_

_**TIDAK! **_

_**"Jadi sekarang siapa yang bodoh?"**_

_**'Merepotkan sekali..'**_

* * *

**Author's Note **

**Akhirnya chap 2 udah update! Maafkan ikuyo kalau kepanjangan ceritanya *bow.  
**

**Oh yaa, masalah yang "(name)" itu sudah di edit kok, jadi ceritanya begini.. Pertama ikuyo mau bikin Akashi x Reader. Cuman ikuyo ganti jadi OC eh tau-taunya masih ada kata "name" di chap 1. Maaf yaa ikuyo kurang teliti 0_0. Makasih buat Yuuki Hanami sama Kyuunya yang udah kasi tau ikuyo lewat Review. Jujur, ikuyo ga sadar hehe.  
**

**Buat kuroizayoi sudah saya tambahkan nama anda di A/N chap 1. Saya tidak mau mati muda karena anda. Makasih juga yaa buat yang uda Review kemarinn *hug. Ikuyo sayang kalian (ou)**

**Abis ituu.. (masih ada rupanya .-.) maaf kalo akashinya cuman sedikit disini. Di chap 3 dijamin banyak! ^^. Laluu" chap 3 masih dalam proses pengetikan, untuk sekarang mungkin konfliknya belum gede" amat. Mungkin di chap 5 atau 6 baru mulai Hurtnya dan awal konflik sesungguhnya! Untuk sekarang mungkin akan saya fokuskan OC sama akashinya dlu baru sakit-sakitnya. Teruss.. (kurang banyak thor .-.) mungkin di chap 3 ada nyelip Akashi POV walau ga banyak" amat. Ini hanya rencana ya, jadi kalo ada yang ga ada di chap 3 nanti maafkan saya! *bow. Btw Kaoru itu nama ayahnya si OC, Kanzaki Kaoru, tapi walaupun katanya ayahnya ngelamar ibunya dengan cara bodoh tapi so sweet juga loh! *sibuk berimajinasi.  
**

**.**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca fic pertama saya ini, baik yang punya akun di FFn maupun para Silent Reader serta yang udah follow dan fav cerita ini. **

**Last,**

**Review please ~**

**See yaa~ (akhirnya selesai juga thor '-')**


	3. Page 3

Previous Chapter :

.

"Kau siapa."

Pria dihadapanku ini adalah dia, Akashi Seijuurou.

Pria yang sangat kurindukan.

Surai scarletnya yang indah.

Iris heterochome yang menghanyutkan.

Aku selalu mengingatnya.

"Aku bertanya, **siapa kau.**"

Suara khas baritonnya.

Tatapan matanya.

Benar-benar sama seperti dulu.

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kanzaki Sumire. Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini. Mohon bantuannya."

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Dan akhirnya ia hanya melewati ku saja.

Hanya melewati dan tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Apa-apaan dengan sikapnya itu?!

.

Walaupun ia seperti itu..

Aku sangat menyanyanginya.

.

.

**Disclaimer – Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair – Akashi x OC (Kanzaki Sumire)**

**Rate – T**

**Genre – Romance, Drama, little Hurt/Comfort  
**

**WARNING! – Maybe Typo or OOC, Dimulai dengan NORMAL POV lalu AKASHI POV, **

**mungkin alurnya kecepatan?**

**banyak kata-kata yang tidak bisa dimengerti,  
**

**dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**– Story of My Life by IkuyoFujikage –**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**Why everything appears now?! This is the worst day.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Page 3 ****– First Day, Damn!**

* * *

******NORMAL POV**

******.**

******.**

'Bodoh. Menyebalkan. Bodoh. Menyebalkan.' oceh gadis bersurai dark chocolate tersebut.

Hal itu terus dikatakan Sumire saat ia sudah berada di ruang makan kediaman Akashi. Bodoh untuk dirinya, dan menyebalkan untuk pria bersurai scarlet tersebut. Apa hal yang membuatnya begitu kesal? Pertama, ia tersesat saat menuju ruang makan di istana ini. Ia terselamatkan karena seorang Maid yang kebetulan berada di lantai 2 kediaman Akashi. Kedua, karena perkenalannya dengan putra orang terkaya di Jepang itu tidak direspon sama sekali.

Akhirnya wanita beriris coklat madu tersebut memutuskan untuk ikut membantu para chef di dapur istana ini. Awalnya para chef tersebut menolak Sumire untuk membantu mereka. Tapi karena wanita tersebut memaksa akhirnya mereka menyerah dan mengijinkannya. Setelah hidangan makan malam sudah siap, ia menyusun peralatan makan. Walaupun di rumah ini hanya ada dirinya dan pria yang ia sebut menyebalkan tadi.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu Sumire-sama." ucap seorang maid kepada dirinya.

"Sama-sama, mari makan bersama." ajaknya dengan senyuman.

"Iie, saya akan memanggil Seijuurou-sama untuk makan, permisi nona." tolak maid tersebut.

"A-ano, tunggu sebentar." panggil wanita itu kepada maid tadi.

"Ada apa Sumire-sama? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab maid tersebut.

"Biar aku saja yang memanggilnya." ujarnya.

"Tapi itu-"

"Tidak apa-apa." potong wanita tersebut.

Lalu Sumire segera pergi menuju kamar tuan muda tersebut. Setelah sampai dan tidak tersesat lagi ia mengetuk pintu berwarna hitam tersebut.

**Tok tok tok.**

Tidak ada respon dan ia kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut.

**Tok tok t****– **bunyi ketukan itu terhenti karena pintu hitam tersebut telah terbuka. Dan munculah sosok pria yang hanya berbalut handuk dengan tubuh yang masih basah. Air yang menetes dari surai scarletnya itu membuat Sumire terpana untuk sesaat.

"Apa?" suara baritonnya itu membuyarkan lamunan Sumire.

"Pakai bajumu terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu kamarmu. Makan malam sudah siap, cepat turun." jelas Sumire.

Setelah menyampaikan pesannya Sumire hendak pergi meninggalkan pria tersebut. Namun tiba- tiba Akashi menarik lengannya dengan kasar. Ia tidak tau jika pria itu tengah kesal atas perkataannya tadi.

"Eh?! Apa yang kau**–**!" perkataannya terhenti saat kepalanya menyentuh tembok yang dingin.

Sumire terus berusaha untuk melepas genggaman Akashi pada lengannya. Namun terlambat. Akashi sudah mengunci semua pergerakannya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu akhirnya ia menatap wajah pria tersebut. Seakan-akan berkata 'lepaskan aku!'. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Tatapan yang memancarkan kemarahan dan mematikan.

"Kau.." desisnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sumire.

Dengan berani dan tanpa rasa takut, Sumire terus menatap kedua iris dwi warna tersebut. Kedua iris dwi warna itu benar-benar mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Wajah Akashi terus mendekat dan akhirnya berhenti pada telinga Sumire.

"Kau memerintahku? Ini rumahku.."

"Tidak ada yang boleh memerintahku. Terutama orang asing sepertimu."

Kemarahan terpancar di kedua iris madu Sumire. Dengan kasarnya ia mendorong tubuh Akashi dan sukses membuat pria tersebut hampir terjatuh.

"Aku hanya mengajarkan tata krama kepadamu. Turunlah, makan malam sudah siap." balas Sumire.

Setelah itu ia segera meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terpaku karena perkataan wanita tadi. Akashi tidak menyangka jika ada seorang wanita asing yang berani memerintahnya. Namun saat menatap iris cokelat madunya, ia merasa pernah melihatnya. Ia merasa pernah mengenalnya, namun siapa?

"Wanita itu .." gumamnya.

.

.

Saat ini keduanya tengah menyantap makan malam di ruang makan istana ini. Makan malam mereka hanya dihiasi dengan keheningan. Sampai pada akhirnya Sumire bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan pria yang masih menyantap hidangan malamnya itu. Ia malas berlama-berlama disini. Sumire masih kesal atas tindakan Akashi barusan. Dengan lelahnya Sumire berjalan menuju kamarnya, membuka pintu cokelat itu dengan perlahan. Lalu menghempiskan tubuhnya ke kasur berukuran King Size tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar lelah.. Terima kasih Kami-sama." ucapnya.

"Oyasumi.." ucapnya sambil mematikan lampu kamarnya itu. Perlahan, ia terlelap dan menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

**– **SKIP TIME **– **

.

Seperti biasa, Sumire terbangun dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit kamarnya. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ini bukan kamarnya yang berhiaskan warna biru cerah. Mengingatnya ia semakin malas untuk bangun. Namun saat ia melihat jam, matanya sukses membulat. Ia terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Aku terlambat!" teriaknya.

Dengan sigap Sumire langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu membasuh tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia mengikat surai dark chocolatenya. Kemudian ia mengambil tas kerjanya dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya. Saat ia sedang berlari menuju pintu depan istana itu, ia melihat Yuma berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sumire, sarapan**–**" perkataan Yuma dipotong oleh Sumire.

"Aku tidak akan sarapan, aku terlambat. Sumimasen." potong Sumire dan langsung melewati Yuma. Mungkin Yuma terdiam sekarang. Namun Sumire tidak peduli.

Saat ia sudah mencapai ruang keluarga langkahnya tertahan. Seorang wanita bersurai violet sedang menyapanya.

"Ohayou Sumire-chan." sapa wanita bernama Akashi Rin tersebut.

"Ohayou oba-san. Ittekimasu." jawabnya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya istri Akashi tersebut.

"Bekerja. Aku sudah terlambat 1 jam." jawab Sumire.

Namun langkahnya kembali tertunda karena nyonya Akashi tersebut memanggil pria menyebalkan itu.

"Seijuurou, antarkan Sumire-chan!" perintah konglemart tersebut.

Orang yang dipanggil pun hanya menggangguk dan berjalan medahului Sumire.

"Cepat, aku tidak ingin terlambat karenamu." perintah pria tersebut.

Sumire tidak menjawab, ia memilih untuk mengikuti pria itu. Dan dengan malasnya ia masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna merah tersebut. Ia juga baru mengingat bahwa mobilnya masih terdapat di rumahnya.

"Dimana kantormu." tanya pria bersurai scarlet tersebut.

"Style-V." jawab Sumire dengan singkat.

.

.

30 menit kemudian, mereka berdua sampai di perusahaan Sumire. Lalu wanita itu turun dari kendaraan Akashi.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-san." ucapnya.

Seperti biasa, tidak ada respon dan pria itu langsung meninggalkan Sumire. Dengan terburu-terburu ia langsung menaiki lift. Setelah sampai Sumire langsung menuju meja kerjanya. Tak lupa mendapat pelukan maut dari teman baiknya, Morishima. Setelah mendapat berjuta pertanyaan dari Morishima, ia diberitahu bahwa ia dipanggil oleh direktur perusahaannya. Kemudian Sumire langsung menuju kantor direktur perusahaannya itu. Saat sampai Sumire mengetuk pintu kaca itu dengan perlahan.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Masuk." jawab seseorang dibalik pintu kaca tersebut.

Lalu Sumire masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dan disana terdapat seorang pria kira-kira 2 tahun lebih tua daripadanya. Pria tersebut memiliki surai hitam dan beriris senada dengan rambutnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku? Apa ada kenaikan upah atau aku dipromosikan untuk menggantikanmu?" ledek Sumire.

Sumire tersenyum manis kepada pria dihadapannya ini. Ia tidak pernah bersikap sopan kepadanya, atasannya atau direktur perusahaan Style-V , Himuro Tatsuya.

"Kau terlalu berharap gadis kecil." jawab pria bernama Himuro tersebut.

"Jadi?" balas Sumire.

"Kau sudah tau bukan?" tanya Himuro.

"Nani?" jawab wanita dengan iris cokelat madu itu dengan polosnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh." ledek Himuro.

"Nani?! Aku tidak bodoh! Kau yang bodoh! Apa-apaan de**–**"

"Cek ponselmu." perintah Himuro setelah memotong perkataan Sumire.

"Sudah kubuka lalu?" tanya Sumire.

"Buka pesanmu." jelas pria tersebut.

Lalu Sumire mengikuti instruksi atasannya tersebut. Dan..

* * *

From : Himuro Baka.

To : Kanzaki Sumire.

Subject : Style-V Exhibition.

Tanggal 30 November 2014 akan diadakan pameran ke 30 dari perusahaan kita, kau akan menjadi perancang utama dalam pameran ini dengan tema"Couple Date". Sediakan 10 rancangan. Bersiaplah.

-Himuro.

* * *

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" tanyanya.

Sumire terdiam. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan Himuro.

"Hehehe.. Sudah ku lihat.." jawab Sumire dengan tawaan garing.

"Jadi sekarang siapa yang bodoh?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau, aku akan segera mempersiapkannya. Kalau begitu Jaa nee Baka."

Sumire tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan atasannya tersebut. Ia panik sekarang, ia benar-benar lupa membuka ponselnya selama 5 hari ini. Mengapa ia bisa melupakan hal penting ini juga?! Mungkin ia sudah mulai pikun(?). Waktu yang ia miliki hanya 1 minggu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. TIDAK! Ini benar-benar buruk.

Lalu Sumire kembali menuju meja kerjanya, ia segera membereskan peralatan kerjanya dan menuju ruangannya. Ruangan wakil direktur. Ruangan itu jarang ia gunakan karena ia tidak suka sendirian. Namun sekarang ia benar-benar harus sendirian. Menenangkan pikirannya sekaligus mencari inspirasi untuk pamerannya minggu depan.

.

.

.

**AKASHI POV**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 6 sore dan aku masih berkutat dengan laptopku. Membuat strategi untuk penjualan perusahaanku. Membuat hal semacam ini mudah. Karena aku selalu benar dan membuat semuanya sesuai rencanaku.

"Hahh.." desahku.

Sejenak, aku kembali mengingat wanita itu. Wanita asing yang berani-beraninya memerintahku dan mengaturku.

'Mengapa aku memikirkannya?' batinku.

Aku kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku dan handphoneku bergetar.

Drrt .. Drrrtt.. Drrtt

Aku segera melihat handphoneku. Ternyata okaa-san. Lalu aku menjawabnya.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa okaa-san?" tanyaku

"Tolong antarkan Sumire-chan pulang ya Sei~ kalau tidak.." ancam ibuku.

"Hahh.. Baiklah." jawabku.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menolak permintaan ibuku. Dia benar-benar kejam. Apakah aku harus berubah profesi sekarang? Menjadi tukang antar-jemput?

Aku segera menutup laptopku dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir di perusahaan ini. Aku memasuki kendaraanku lalu segera menuju perusahaan wanita itu.

.

45 menit kemudian aku sampai didepan perusahaan bertuliskan Style-V. Aku segera meraih ponselku dan menelefon perusahaan itu.

"Moshi-moshi dengan perusahaan Style-V. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku mencari wanita bernama Sumire." jawabku.

"Sumimasen, apa hubungan anda dengan wakil Sumire?"

"Cepat panggil dia untuk segera pergi menuju gerbang perusahaan ini, atau tidak ia akan berjalan kaki." ancamku.

"Ha'i. Gomen nasai. Akan segera saya sampaikan."

PIP!

Aku menutup sambungan tersebut dan menunggu wanita itu didalam mobilku. Beberapa menit kemudian, wanita yang kumaksud masuk ke mobilku. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menjalankan mobilku.

"..."

Hanya keheningan yang terdapat diantara kami. Baguslah. Aku suka dengan keheningan. Namun saat aku melewati taman kota ia berteriak.

"Hentikan mobilnya! Stop! Akashi-san!" teriaknya.

Aku terkaget dan langsung menghentikan laju mobilku. Sekarang apa lagi yang ia inginkan.

"Apa yang kau**–**" perkataanku terhenti karena ia langsung keluar dari mobilku.

"Hei! Kau!" panggilku.

Sial. Wanita tersebut sampai membuatku sedikit berlari untuk mengejarnya. Akhirnya langkahku berhenti di sebuah taman bermain. Wanita itu sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil menggambar. Aku pun ikut duduk disampingnya. Melihatnya. Tanpa kusadari aku terdiam sambil menatapnya.

**KRUYUK~**

Suara itu.. Aku menoleh menatap wanita itu. Wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"Aku akan membeli makanan sebentar." jelasku.

Aku segera membelikannya makanan. Kebetulan aku juga belum makan. Aku terkekeh untuk sejenak. Lucu sekali. Wanita asing yang berani itu kini benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Lalu aku kembali ke taman itu dengan membawa 2 buah burger dan 2 botol air mineral. Lalu aku memberikan burger tersebut kepadanya.

"Makanlah." perintahku.

"Arigatou Akashi-san." ucapnya.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin berada disini." jelasku.

Aku sudah berada disini selama 2 jam. Aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku. Dan dia, hanya menggambar dan menggambar.

"Untuk apa semua ini." keluhku.

"Pameranku." jawabnya.

"..."

Suasana kembali hening. Sampai akhirnya ia merengangkan tubuhnya.

"Enggh.. Ingin jalan-jalan sebentar?" tanyanya.

"Baiklah." jawabku.

.

Lalu kami berdua berjalan beriringan. Keheningan kembali menghiasi kami. Sampai ia membuka pembicaraan diantara kami. Tanpa kusadari aku juga ikut berbincang dengannya. Lalu ia duduk diatas ayunan di taman bermain itu sambil bercerita mengenai mediang ibunya. Aku hanya mendengarnya dan merespon dengan singkat. Lalu aku melihat jam tanganku, sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

"Mari pulang, ini sudah larut malam." ajakku.

"Hm." jawabnya dengan anggukan.

Lalu aku dan ia berjalan menuju mobilku. Setelah itu aku kembali menjalankan mobilku. Aku terus mengendarai mobilku menuju rumahku. Beberapa lama kemudian aku menoleh ke sebelahku. Dan aku melihat wanita itu sedang tertidur pulas. Aku membiarkannya dan terus mengendarai mobilku.

.

.

Lalu akhirnya aku sampai dirumahku dan aku segera memasuki perkarangan rumahku dan berhenti di depan pintu rumahku. Aku pun turun dari mobilku dan membuka pintu sebelahku. Lalu dengan perlahan aku mengangkat wanita itu dan membawanya menuju kamarnya.

'Merepotkan sekali.' batinku.

Lalu aku membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan dan menurunkannya diatas kasurnya. Sejenak aku menatap wajahnya yang sedang terlelap.

"Oyasumi." ucapku sambil menyelimutinya.

Lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Membuka pakaian kerjaku dan menghempiskan badanku ke kasurku. Aku kembali memikirkannya.

.

Wajah itu..

Iris cokelat madunya..

Surai dark chocolate..

Aku yakin aku pernah melihatnya..

Aku pernah berbicara dengannya.

Aku mengenalnya.

Tapi..

Siapa dia?

Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja?

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

Next Story..

Page 4 **–** The lonely fish and a past.

_**Kenapa aku berada disini?**_

_**"Ini adalah Edelweis Bunga keabadian, indah bukan?"**_

_**KYAA!**_

_**"Tch. Ceroboh sekali."**_

_**Inikah rasanya berada dalam pelukannya?**_

_**"Bagaimana dengan makan malam bersama?"**_

_**'Mengapa aku menunggunya.'**_

_**"Bukankah ini adalah.. Rika?"**_

_**Rasanya semua kesakitan itu perlahan muncul kembali.**_

_**Kumohon, menghilanglah..**_

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Akhirnya chap 3 selesai \(^o^)/ gimana-gimana? Kurang puas dengan Akashinya? Sumimasen. *bow Saya tidak ingin membuat akashi terlalu OOC kawan. **

**Hohoho, ternyata orang ketiganya adalah Himuro! ikuyo pertama binggung mau milih siapa, pertama sudah OC, trus mau Kagami, eh ujung"nya Himuro -_- . Tidak ada yang spesial sih di chap 3 ini, mungkin ada yang sudah bisa menebak jalur ceritanya? Kalau ada, hebat! Jadi ikuyo tidak perlu melanjutkan cerita ini karena sudah ketebak ._., tapi kalo belum ketebak jangan tertipu dengan judul dari chap 4 ya! Chap 4 cuman sekilas masa lalunya, di chap 5 sesuai yang ikuyo katakan di chap 2 baru ada nyelip cerita masa lalu si Sumire~**

**Udah ah basa-basinya, ikuyo juga binggung mau ngomong apa.**

**Terima kasih buat yang udah Review, fav, follow, dan para Silent Reader yang terhormat. Khususnya untuk editor Ikuyo, Kyuunya.**

**Last,**

**Review Please?**

**See yaa~ *lambai"**


	4. Page 4

"Mari pulang, ini sudah larut malam."

"Hm."

Aku sendiri melihat jam tanganku, dan benar sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam. Berapa lama aku habiskan waktuku di tempat ini? Tetapi melihat 5 kertas digengamanku membuatku senang. 'Setidaknya aku hanya perlu membuat 5 lembar lagi!' batinku. Aku pun mengikutinya, menuju mobil berwarna merah itu dan memasukinya. Perlahan mesin dinyalakan, dan kami mulai meninggalkan taman bermain itu.

Aku sangat merasa lelah.. Mengapa perjalanan ini lama sekali?

Aku mencubit kedua pipiku, bertahanlah Sumire! Ini masih sangat jauh dari rumah Akashi. Namun apa daya kedua kelopak mataku tidak bisa bertahan lagi, perlahan kedua mataku mulai tertutup. Suara mesin mobil dan laju mobil ini semakin lama semakin samar di indra pendengaranku. Samar-samar aku merasakan mobil ini mengurangi kecepatannya lalu berhenti. Lalu aku mendengarkan suara pintu mobil yang dibuka. Aku merasa tubuhku dirangkul dan diangkat oleh seseorang. Hangat sekali.. Aku ingin membuka kedua mataku, namun rasa lelah yang menghantuiku tidak mengijinkanku. Lalu aku merasa diturunkan ke atas sebuah benda yang empuk dan nyaman. Nyaman sekali.. Lalu samar-samar aku mendengar suara pria.

"Oyasumi."

Aku merasa kenal dengan suara itu. Namun aku tidak bisa mencernanya dengan jelas. Yang pasti, sekarang aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Perlahan rasa kantuk yang semakin mendalam membawaku pergi dari alam bawah sadarku..

.

.

******" Story of My Life "**

******-IkuyoFujikage**

******.**

**Disclaimer – Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**but, All OC is mine.**

**.**

**Pair – Akashi x OC (Kanzaki Sumire)**

**Rate – T**

**Genre – Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama  
**

**WARNING! – Maybe Typo or OOC, Start with READER POV,**

**end from NORMAL POV**

**mungkin alurnya kecepatan?**

**banyak kata-kata yang tidak bisa dimengerti,  
**

**dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

**.**

**Look at it. It's just like me.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**Page 4 - The lonely fish and a past.**

* * *

**READER POV**

**.**

**.**

"Enghh.." keluhku.

Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Pandangan yang ku lihat pertama kali adalah langit kamarku. Eh? Kenapa aku berada disini? Seingat ku kemarin..

**BLUSH**

Dengan cepat aku menghempis pikiran itu. Tidak mungkin jika Akashi yang membawaku menuju kamarku. Pasti seorang butler yang membawaku.

Aku segera bangkit dari kasurku dan membasuh diriku. Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Otomatis aku tidak bekerja hari ini. Hari ini harus aku pergunakan untuk menyelesaikan rancanganku!

Aku segera turun untuk memakan sarapanku. Saat aku sampai aku melihat 1 keluarga itu berkumpul. Menikmati sarapan mereka masing-masing. Aku pun memutuskan untuk ikut dalam hidangan pagi mereka.

"Ohayou Kanzaki, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" sapa kepala keluarga tersebut kepadaku.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Oji-san. Baik dan cukup menenangkan." jelasku.

"Nee, ayo makan Sumire-chan!" ajak istri Akashi tersebut. Dan ia memberikanku sebuah piring berisikan cake berhiaskan strawberry.

"Ha'i. Arigatou ne, Itadakimasu." balasku sambil menatap surai violet itu.

Lalu sarapan pagi kami dihabiskan dengan candaan diantara kami. Tentunya pria menyebalkan itu tidak mengikuti candaan kami. Aku menatap ke arah pria itu. Ia dengan tenangnya menghabiskan hidangan paginya. Jika dilhat secara dekat. Ia benar-benar tampan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi menuju rumahku dan mengambil kendaraanku yang masih berada disana. Lalu aku berpamitan kepada mereka. Tanpa kusadari Akashi terus menatapku. Lalu aku segera pergi untuk mengambil mobilku dengan menaiki bus.

.

.

"Tadaima."

Hening.

"Hahh, Rindunya.."

Sekarang aku telah sampai di rumahku yang sesungguhnya. Aku benar-benar merindukan tempat ini. Semuanya masih tersusun rapi. Aku pun merebahkan diriku sejenak di sofa sederhanaku. Namun apadaya, aku harus kembali menuju rumah itu. Dengan enggan aku bangkit dari sofaku dan menggambil kunci mobilku serta kunci rumahku dan segera keluar dari rumahku ini. Aku segera memasuki mobilku dan pergi menuju rumah baruku. Ya, rumah baruku. Sejenak aku melihat kembali lingkungan rumahku. Sepi dan tenang, keadaan yang benar-benar kusukai.

"Ittekimasu."

* * *

"Kau dipanggil ibu, ia menyuruhmu untuk pergi ke taman." kata pria bersurai scarlet tersebut.

"Eh? Baiklah." jawabku.

"Perlu kuantar agar tidak tersesat?" ledeknya sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Tidak perlu!" jawabku dengan kesal.

Darimana ia tau jika kemarin aku tersesat. Menyebalkan sekali! Aku segera pergi menuju taman di rumah ini. Saat sampai aku melihat seorang wanita dengan surai violet dan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya sedang meminum teh dengan santainya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah bunga berwarna putih. Aku pun segera berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oba-san. Nani desu ka?" tanyaku.

"Duduklah Sumire-chan." ajaknya. Aku pun duduk di bangku tepat disebelahnya. Aku kembali melihat bunga itu. Entah mengapa hatiku sangat tenang saat melihat bunga berwarna putih itu.

"Kau tau ini apa?" tanyanya sambil mengengam bunga itu. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Ini adalah Edelwais Bunga Keabadian, indah bukan?" ujarnya.

Aku hanya terdiam dan menatap bunga itu. Bunga keabadian kah?

"Ini hanya tumbuh di daerah yang tinggi. Ia disebut sebagai bunga keabadian karena ia mekar dalam waktu yang lama." jelasnya.

"Seito mengatakan bahwa bunga ini menandakan keabadian cinta kami berdua." sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

Keabadian cinta? Apakah aku... bisa merasakannya juga?

_**.**_

_"Waah.. sugoi, apakah ini gambarmu Sumire-chan?"_

_"Hm."_

_"Terlihat seperti gaun pernikahan. Indah sekali.. Aku jadi menginginkannya."_

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Benar, itu akan cocok sekali denganmu! Mempelai pria mu pasti akan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah wanita tercantik didunia!" _

_"Arigatou ne.. Bagaimana jika gambar ini untukmu?"_

_"Aku memang menginginkannya, tapi itu lebih cocok untukmu Sumire-chan!"_

_"Tapi**–**"_

_"Sudahlah! Wah! Waktu istirahat sudah mau selesai ayo kembali ke kelas!"_

_"Baiklah.."_

_._

_Aku berharap mempelai priaku adalah lelaki itu. _

_Namun.. Ternyata semua itu tidak sesuai dengan harapanku. _

_360 derajat berbeda._

_**.**_

"Sumire-chan?" panggil wanita itu dan membuatku terkaget.

"N-nani?" jawabku.

"Ini luar biasa.." ujarnya sambil menarik sebuah kertas dari gengamanku.

Aku melihat ke kertas itu. Sebuah ukiran gaun dengan warna putih dan sedikit ke abu-abuan terlukis dengan indah dikertas itu. Gambar itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi. Sayangnya rasa sayang itu berubah menjadi kesakitan yang mendalam. Akhirnya aku dan nyonya besar itu hanya berbincang singkat. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi mengurusi semua rancanganku.

**–**SKIP TIME**–**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pameranku. Suasana disini benar-benar ramai. Rata-rata orang yang hadir disini adalah orang penting. Tak lupa juga ada beberapa selebriti yang datang kesini untuk melihat maupun membeli rancangan disini.

"Rancanganmu memang selalu memuaskan Luois." ucap seorang pemilik butik terkenal kepadaku.

Sudah banyak sekali orang yang mengatakan itu kepadaku. Aku juga biasanya dipanggil dengan Luois. Tak lupa aku juga mengundang keluarga konglemart itu. Perlahan aku melihat mereka memasuki pintu pameranku dan menarik perhatian semua pengunjung pameranku. Pria bersurai scarlet itu juga datang. Mereka bertiga langsung menghampiriku dan terlihat yang paling berantusias adalah nyonya Akashi. Sedangkan kepala keluarga dan anak tunggal mereka sibuk melihat hasil karyaku.

"Sumire-chan! Omedetou ne! Rancanganmu benar-benar indah. Aku sangat menyukainya." pujinya sambil memelukku.

"Arigatou oba-san. Ingin berkeliling sebentar?" ajakku.

Lalu aku mengajak tamu spesial itu berkeliling pameranku. Tidak terasa waktu pameranku sudah selesai dan aku segera berterima kasih kepada staff yang sudah membantu acara ini. Aku pun ikut pulang bersama keluarga konglemart itu.

.

"Aku lapar.. Bagaimana jika kita singgah ke restoran terdekat Seito?" ajak wanita tersebut.

"Baiklah. Seijuurou kita berhenti di restoran itu." perintah Seito kepada putranya.

Lalu kami pun singgah disebuah restoran terdekat dan memakan hidangan malam kami. Setelah itu kami segera pulang. Saat sampai aku dan Akashi langsung berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Selamat atas pameranmu." ucapnya.

"Arigatou Akashi-san." balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi hanya untuk itu saja kau membuatku berlari mengejarmu saat ditaman itu?" ucapnya.

"Maksudmu?!" balasku dengan nada sebal.

Lalu aku memukulnya dan ia terus menghinaku. Hal ini terus kami lakukan sampai kami sampai dikamar masing-masing. Para maid dan butler yang melihat kami pun heran melihat tingkah laku kami.

**.**

_Apakah harapan itu mulai terwujud?_

**.**

"Eh?!" teriakku.

"Ada apa Sumire-chan?" tanya wanita bersurai violet itu.

"Mengapa aku harus menghadiri acara peresmian aquarium ini?!" tanyaku.

"Maa.. Aku dan Seito tidak bisa menghadirinya. Kumohon datanglah dengan Seijuurou." jelasnya.

"Tapi aku**–**"

"Ada apa okaa-san?" ucapanku terpotong oleh suara bariton itu. Sialan.

"Sei datanglah ke acara ini." katanya sambil menyerahkan surat undangan itu kepada putranya.

"Baiklah." balasnya.

Setelah pernyataan pria itu. Wanita itu langsung memerintahkan para maid untuk mendandaniku. Alasan aku menolak undangan tersebut karena aku ingin pergi menuju rumahku yang sesungguhnya dan beristirahat disana. Sekalian membereskan rumahku.

.

.

Setelah para maid itu mendandaniku akhirnya aku keluar dengan dress panjang berwarna merah. Gaun ini sangat indah. Rambutku digerai dan dipasangkan pita manis di rambutku. Aku langsung menuju ruang keluarga Akashi. Disana terdapat seorang pria. Pria itu hanya meminum teh diruang tamu dengan santainya. Namun pria itu sudah berpakaian formal lengkap dengan dasi berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya pria itu.

"Menurutmu?" ketusku.

"Ikut aku, sebentar lagi acara peresmian itu akan dimulai." perintahnya.

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan 'Yayaya' dan langsung mengikutinya menuju kendaraan berwarna merah terang yang terparkir tidak jauh dari rumah ini. Lalu Akhirnya kami sampai disebuah pagar besar bertuliskan "Aquaria Genie Park". Aku kembali melihat undangan dan menyampaikan kepada Akashi bahwa ini adalah tempat yang tepat. Namun aku melihat ke luar jendela. Mengapa ramai sekali? Saat kami keluar, kami disambut oleh para pengawal dan Reporter yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dihitung.

"Salah satu tamu acara peresmian ini kembali datang, mari kita lihat. Ia adalah.. Akashi Seijuurou bersama seorang.. wanita?!" ucap seorang reporter.

"Akashi Seijuurou, siapa wanita disamping anda ini?" tanya seorang reporter.

"Tamu terhormat di acara peresmian Aquaria Genie Park, CEO Akashi Corporation. Akashi Seijuurou telah hadir diacara ini!" ucap seorang reporter.

"Akashi Seijuurou! Putra tunggal dari perusahaan terkaya di Jepang telah hadir di acara ini!" heboh reporter lainnya.

Hal itu hampir kudengar beberapa kali. Kami dikawal oleh 7 orang pengawal untuk masuk ke tempat ini. Apakah kami adalah selebriti?! Menyebalkan sekali dengan kerumunan reporter ini. Aku hampir terjatuh dan untungnya Akashi menangkapku. Akhirnya kami masuk kedalam gedung peresmian tempat ini. Kami langsung disambut oleh pemilik tempat ini.

"Selamat datang CEO dari Akashi Corporation, Akashi Seijuurou. Kami sangat terhormat anda bisa datang ke acara peresmian taman berserta aquarium miliku ini." kata seorang pria dengan berbalut jas mewah sebari membungkukkan badan.

"Terima kasih atas undanganmu Andou-san. Mohon maaf karena ayah dan ibuku tidak bisa menghadiri acaramu ini." jelas pria disampingku ini sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ano, siapa wanita cantik disebelahmu ini Seijuurou-san?" tanya pria yang kuketahui bernama Andou itu.

"Dia kerabatku." jelas Akashi sembari menyeringai.

"A-ano, Perkenalkan namaku adalah Kanzaki Sumire. Salam kenal." kataku sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Salam kenal Kanzaki-san. Ku pikir kalian berdua adalah sepasang kekasih, mungkin?" balasnya sambil tertawa ringan.

Kekasih? Aku menoleh ke pria sebelahku. Ia hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan seringaian khasnya. Aku lalu terseyum kecil mendengar kata pria itu. Akashi Seijuurou tidak mungkin menjadi kekasihku, Tidak mungkin. Lalu akhirnya peresmian tempat ini ditandai dengan pemotongan pita berukuran besar di pintu masuk Taman Aquarium ini. Aku dan Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi mengitari ruangan Aquarium yang baru diresmikan itu. Aku melihat banyak sekali hewan-hewan laut yang berada di aquarium ini. Mereka benar-benar indah.. Namun perjalananku terhenti disebuah aquarium besar berisikan sebuah ikan. Aku menatapnya. Aku melihat papan informasi yang tertera di aquarium tersebut.

'Spesies Langka.' batinku.

"Hei." Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara itu. Aku menoleh ke sampingku. Ah, ternyata Akashi. Aku lupa jika ia berada disampingku sejak tadi. Aku pun kembali melihat ke ikan tersebut. Ia sendirian. Sama sepertiku. Seolah-olah ikan itu mencerminkan diriku. Satu-satunya orang yang hidup untuk sendirian. Ugh, mengapa dadaku terasa sesak?

"Sampai kapan kau ingin berada disini?" suara itu kembali menghiasi indra pendengaranku.

"Ah, gomen." jawabku. Lalu kami melewati ikan tersebut. Entah mengapa aku merasa ikan itu benar-benar mencerminkan diriku. Baru saja kami ingin melanjutkan perjalanan. Handphoneku bergetar. Aku pun segera melihat handphoneku dan ternyata itu adalah telefon dari Himuro. Aku pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi, doushite baka?" tanyaku. Terdengar helaan nafas dari sang penelefon.

"Haah, selamat atas pameranmu gadis kecil." ucap Himuro.

"Arigatou ne, tidak ada hadiah untukku?" candaku. Biasanya jika aku atau Himuro mendapatkan hal yang membahagiakan kami akan saling bertukar hadiah.

"Aku belum memikirkannya." jawabnya.

"Payah." kataku.

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam bersama?" ajaknya.

"Ide bagus, dimana dan kapan?" tanyaku.

"Pukul 7, Murasakibara Pastry. Aku tunggu." jelasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghabiskan uangmu baka!" kataku. Aku mendengar tawaan Himuro. Aku pun ikut tertawa sambil terus bercakap dengan Himuro.

"Ha'i ha'i. Sampai jumpa nanti Sumire." ucapnya lalu sambungan telfon pun dimatikan. Aku terdiam saat Himuro memanggilku dengan.. Sumire? Ia jarang memanggilku dengan nama depanku.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo pulang." suara Akashi terdengar kesal. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Sudah jam 6 sore, kurasa aku harus segera pergi untuk makan malam dengan Himuro. Aku pun meminta Akashi untuk mengantarku, awalnya ia terdengar kesal namun ia pun akan mengantarku. Aku dan pria itu segera turun menuju lobby dan menuju tempat parkir. Namun saat aku baru saja menginjakkan anak tangga ke tiga aku merasa kakiku terpelintir dan keseimbanganku menghilang.

"KYAA!" jeritku. Namun aku merasakan sebuah tangan diatas pinggulku dan menahan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh. Akashi berhasil menangkapku sebelum aku terjatuh. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Perlahan aku merasa wajahku menghangat. Ia benar-benar tampan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus khawatir. Ekspresi yang benar-benar langka dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Namun ekspresi langka itu kembali mendatar dan ia membantuku untuk kembali berdiri. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya dan mencoba untuk kembali berjalan.

**CRACK**

Akashi sudah meninggalkanku dan aku tetap diam di anak tangga ini. Kakiku terasa sakit sekali. Aku tidak bisa berjalan. Pria itu pun menghentikan langkahnya karena menyadari aku tidak mengikutinya. Ia menoleh dan menatapku dengan heran. Aku membalas tatapannya seolah berkata 'tolong aku'. Ia pun kembali berjalan mendekatiku dan melihat pergelangan kakiku. Ia menyentuhnya dan aku menjerit.

"Tch. Ceroboh sekali." ucapnya.

Perlahan aku merasa tubuhku terangkat. Ia mengendongku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Hei! Turunkan aku! Akashi Seijuurou! Turunkan!" protesku sambil meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya.

"Jelas-jelas kau yang meminta pertolonganku. Kau ingin berjalan sendiri? Kurasa kau tidak akan mampu walaupun hanya satu anak tangga saja." ucapnya sambil menatapku.

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan membiarkannya mengendongku. Sepanjang perjalanan banyak sosok mata yang melihat kami berdua. Wajahku memanas sekarang. Aku memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan wajahku pada dada bidang pria tersebut. Ugh, memalukan sekali. Akhirnya kami sampai didepan kendaraan merah tersebut. Ia menurunkanku dan membuka pintu mobil dan membantuku masuk kedalamnya.

.

_Inikah rasanya berada dalam pelukannya?_

_._

"Kita pulang." ucapnya.

"Bukannya kau akan mengantarkanku menuju Murasakibara Pastry?" tanyaku dengan heran.

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini?" tanyanya. Aku melupakan kakiku yang terkilir. Namun aku harus datang. Aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku.

"Aku harus pergi, antarkan aku segera Akashi-san." perintahku.

"Sesuka hatimu." balasnya dengan nada yang terdengar.. marah?

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar suara pintu yang bergeser dan denting bel yang berbunyi menandakan seorang pengunjung yang datang. Otomatis pegawai di sebuah restauran bernama Murasakibara Pastry menyambut pengunjung tersebut. Terlihat pengunjung tersebut perlahan memasuki restauran tersebut. Yang satu pria dan yang satu lagi wanita. Keduanya memakai pakaian formal dan mewah. Hal ini pun juga dilihat oleh seorang Himuro Tatsuya. Ia melihat pria tersebut membopong wanita tersebut. Namun matanya hanya terfokus pada wanita itu. Ya, wanita bersurai dark chocolate yang pasti akan menarik seluruh perhatian pengunjung restauran ini. Kanzaki Sumire. Saat keduanya sampai didepannya, Himuro langsung bangkit dan membopong wanita tersebut. Ia menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Himuro pada gadis itu sambil membantunya untuk duduk.

"Arigatou ne baka. Kakiku terkilir." balas wanita bernama Sumire kepada pria dihadapannya.

"Dan kau.. Akashi Seijuurou..?" Mata pria bersurai hitam itu pun membulat dengan sempurna. Kenapa orang ini berada disini, bersama Sumire? Orang yang ditatap pun menjawab.

"Himuro Tatsuya, lama tidak berjumpa." ucap pria bersurai scarlet tersebut kepada pria dihadapannya. Himuro mengenalnya. Akashi Seijuurou. Mantan kapten SMP Teiko sekaligus SMA Rakuzan. Anggota Generation of Miracles sekaligus orang yang sangat terkenal dengan kekejamannya dan keabsolutanya. Orang yang sekarang menjabat sebagai CEO Akashi Corporation. Putra tunggal dari "Akashi". Siapapun pasti mengenal pria ini.

"Eh Muro-chin, tumben sekali kau datang kesini." ucap seorang pria dengan surai ungu dan memakai pakaian chef kepada mereka bertiga. Digengaman pria tersebut terdapat potato chips berukuran jumbo. Himuro pun tersenyum kepada pria tersebut.

"Aku ingin memberikan hadiah kepada wanita ini dan kurasa pastrymu adalah yang terbaik Atsushi." jawab Himuro dengan senyuman hangat.

"Bukankah kau adalah Luois-chin? Dan mengapa ada Aka-chin disini?" tanya pria bernama Atsushi itu sambil menatap keduanya.

"Etto, kau mengenalku?" jawab Sumire.

"Atsushi, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." jawab Akashi kepada pemilik Murasakibara Pastry tersebut.

Akhirnya mereka pun berpisah. Akashi satu meja dengan Murasakibara dan Sumire bersama dengan Himuro. Sumire dan Himuro terlihat sangat gembira dan berbincang dengan riang disertai dengan tawaan dan candaan serta pukulan ringan dari Sumire. Ternyata Akashi melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Entah mengapa Akashi merasa sangat kesal ketika melihat Sumire dan Himuro bersama. Terlebih saat Sumire memukul Himuro dan Himuro balas mencubit pipi wanita itu. Ada apa dengannya?

"Aka-chin?" suara Murasakibara membuyarkan lamunan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Apa?" jawab Akashi.

"Mengapa daritadi kau melihat Luois-chin bersama Muro-chin?" tanya pria beriris violet tersebut kepada pria dihadapannya. Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Akashi Seijuurou terdiam dan tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan temannya ini.

"Ah, Aku harus pergi Aka-chin. Silahkan menikmati masakanku." pamit Murasakibara dan langsung meninggalkan Akashi. Akhirnya Akashi pun sendirian. Seharusnya ia sekarang kembali ke rumahnya dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun karena wanita itu ia mengurungkan niatnya.

'Mengapa aku menunggunya.' batinnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arah meja di sebelahnya dan ia melihat Himuro mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah kepada Sumire. Himuro membukanya dan terlihat sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk buku. Akashi melihat ke arah Sumire. Wajah Sumire terlihat senang. Lalu Himuro bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan membelakangi Sumire. Lalu memasangkan Kalung tersebut ke leher jenjang Sumire. Kalung itu benar-benar cocok dengan

"Arigatou baka, ini indah sekali." ucap Sumire sambil tersenyum kepada pria bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Aku membelinya saat kau mengadakan pameranmu. Terlihat indah sekali padamu." jelas Himuro sambil tersenyum hangat yang sudah pasti tidak dapat dilihat oleh Sumire.

'Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.' ucap Akashi didalam hatinya sambil melihat keduanya. Rasanya ia semakin kesal melihat pemandangan didepannya ini. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia sangat kesal sekarang.

.

.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ucap Himuro pada Sumire.

"Ha'i." jawab wanita tersebut. Mereka berdua pun bangkit dari duduknya, tentunya Sumire dibantu dengan Himuro. Sumire menoleh sejenak pada meja sebelahnya. Ia tidak mendapati sosok bersurai scarlet tersebut.

'Ia sudah pulang ya.. Eh? Mengapa aku peduli padanya?' batin Sumire. Lalu sambil merangkul Sumire, keduanya berjalan menuju mobil Himuro yang terparkir di depan restauran tersebut. Tak lupa mereka berpamitan dengan Murasakibara. Lalu keduanya masuk kedalam mobil berwarna silver tersebut. Himuro pun menjalankan mobilnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku sangat senang baka." ucap Sumire.

"Sama-sama, kau benar-benar menghabiskan uangku." balas Himuro kepada wanita disampingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong." ucap Sumire.

"Aku tau gadis kecil." balas Himuro.

"Aku bukan gadis kecil!" jawab Sumire sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan sebuah rumah dengan pagar berwarna hitam.

"Kita sampai di rumahmu." ucap Himuro.

Gawat. Satu kata untuk Sumire. Ia lupa jika Himuro tidak mengetahui jika ia sekarang tinggal di kediaman Akashi. Ia tidak memberitahukan siapa pun mengenai hal ini. Terdengar sangat aneh jika menceritakan kepada seseorang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." ucap Sumire sambil tersenyum. Ia sedang panik sekarang. Ia tidak membawa kunci rumahnya. Ia menyimpan kunci rumahnya didalam laci kamarnya. Baru saja ia ingin turun dari mobil tersebut tiba-tiba Himuro menahannya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik hari ini Sumire.." ucap Himuro sambil membelai helaian rambut wanita disampingnya. Terlihat wajah Sumire yang terkejut dengan tindakan Himuro.

"Turunlah dan istirahatlah, besok kau akan bekerja. Oyasumi." sambung Himuro sambil terus membelai rambut Sumire. Sumire hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan segera turun dari kendaraan itu. Setelah itu Himuro meninggalkannya. Sumire langsung memanggil taksi dan menuju kediaman Akashi. Tidak mungkin ia berada disini sampai pagi.

.

.

"Tadaima." ucap wanita bersurai dark chocolate tersebut saat membuka pintu besar itu.

"Okaeri Sumire-sama." balas seorang Maid yang berada didekat wanita tersebut. Sumire pun membalasnya dengan senyuman dan Maid itu menawarkan makanan padanya, namun ia menolaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk segera pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia dibantu oleh seorang butler untuk naik menuju kamarnya karena kakinya yang terkilir. Lalu para maid dan butler segera mengobati kakinya. Saat Sumire sudah merasa baikan dan ia sudah bisa berjalan, ia memutuskan untuk pergi menuju ruang membaca untuk membaca buku. Namun saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia melihat Yuma sedang berjalan menuju kamar disebelahnya.

"Yuma-san, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Sumire.

"Mengantarkan dokumen pada Seijuurou-sama." jawabnya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarkannya." tawar Sumire yang langsung ditolak oleh Yuma.

"Tidak bisa, kaki anda sedang terkilir." tolak Yuma.

"Aku juga ingin mengembalikan buku Akashi-san." balas Sumire. Akhirnya Yuma mengijinkan Sumire. Dengan paksaan tentunya.

Akhirnya Sumire membuka pintu hitam itu dan memasukinya.

'Tidak ada orang?' batin Sumire.

Ia segera menaruh dokumen tersebut di meja Akashi. Lalu ia menaruh buku yang ia pinjam dari Akashi di rak buku dikamar tersebut. Buku itu ia pinjam saat dalam perjalanan menuju restauran. Namun setelah ia menaruh buku tersebut pada tempatnya. Ia melihat foto yang terselip diantara buku-buku tersebut. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengambilnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat foto tersebut. Terlihat seorang pria bersurai scarlet sedang merangkul seorang wanita bersurai blonde dan mereka tersenyum bahagia. Lalu ia melihat foto lainnya, terlihat pria tersebut tengah mencium wanita tersebut dengan mesranya.

"Bukankah ini adalah.. Rika?"

Ia memutuskan untuk menaruh kembali foto tersebut pada tempatnya. Ia segera pergi dari kamar itu dan memasuki kamarnya. Ia terjatuh dan duduk didepan pintu kamarnya. Ia menunduk. Dadanya sesak sekali.

.

_Rasanya semua kesakitan itu perlahan muncul kembali._

_Kumohon, menghilanglah.._

_._

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Next Story..

Page 5 - A Night With Bad Memories.

_**Prom Night.**_

_**"Datanglah Akashi-cchi! Aku sangat merindukanmu."**_

_**"Kau ikut denganku."**_

_**"Akashi-kun."**_

_**Perlahan kedua kakiku berjalan menuju kedua orang itu.**_

_**"Terima kasih.. Pergilah.."**_

_**Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah tersiksanya.**_

_**"Kau.. Sumire-chan?"**_

_**Mengapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini?**_

* * *

**A/N**

**2 kata. LAMA UPDATE.**

**Maafkan ikuyoo! ikuyo terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah sehingga tidak sempat untuk melanjutkan fic ini! Gomen! ikuyo kasih 3.5k + sebagai permintaan maaf ikuyo!**

**Maafkan kalau ada typo, cerita gajelas, kata" ga nyambung. Ikuyo ngebut banget!**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Mayura Akashi, Nakashima Aya, kuroizayoi, Aoi Yukari, katty, Kyuunya, Juvia Hanaka, Yuuki Hanami untuk reviewnya**

**dan thanks untuk yang udah fav and follow, dan yg udah baca juga.**

**Last,**

**Review Please?**

**See you! (mungkin bakalan lama lagi updatenya) **


	5. Page 5

**Tok tok tok **

"Siapa?" tanya pria bersurai scarlet tersebut.

"Saya kaichou." jawab sang pengetuk.

"Masuk." perintah pria itu dan pintu coklat itu dibuka dan terlihat seorang wanita sedang membawa sebuah kartu dan berjalan kearah pria itu.

"Saya membawakan undangan untuk anda." kata wanita itu.

"Terima kasih, taruh disini saja." ucap pria bermanik dwi warna itu sambil terus berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Baik kaichou, saya permisi dahulu."

"Hm."

.

Hari yang biasa bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ia berada dikantor ayahnya. Di ruangan pribadinya tepatnya ruangan khusus CEO. Dan ia sedang mengerjakan strategi untuk penjualan tekstil yang sedang ingin dibuat oleh ayahnya. Setelah berjam-jam ia hanya mengerjakan hal itu, ia merengangkan badannya sejenak diatas kursi empuk itu.

"Enggh.. " desah pria itu sambil merengangkan tubuhnya.

Ia kemudian melirik ke atas meja kerjanya. Tepatnya di bagian tumpukan undangan yang menumpuk. Dalam ingatanya, undangan tadi adalah undangan ke 15 yang ia dapatkan minggu ini. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil undangan yang tadi diberikan oleh asisten pribadinya. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat pada undangan itu adalah tulisan Prom Night. Lalu tertera nama Kise Ryouta di undangan tersebut.

"Prom Night?" ucap pria tersebut sambil membuka pita yang mengikat undangan itu. Ia lalu membukanya perlahan. Ia membaca satu persatu tulisan yang berada di undangan itu.

"Hari minggu ini pukul 6 malam dan wajib membawa pasangan. Hmm.." pikir pria tersebut sembari membaca undangan itu. Namun tiba-tiba suara dering telfon mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ternyata dering itu berasal dari handphonenya. Ia kemudia merogoh ponsel yang berada dalam saku jasnya. Tertera nama Kise Ryouta di layar handphone berwarna merah itu. Akashi pun mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi." ucap Akashi.

"Akashi-cchi!" Terdengar suara pria yang memanggil nama Akashi dengan hebohnya. Untung saja Akashi sudah terbiasa dengan suara teman SMPnya itu.

"Ada ada Ryouta?" tanya Akashi.

"Kau sudah melihat undanganku?" jawab pria bernama Kise itu.

"Hm." hanya deheman singkat yang diberikan Akashi pada sang penelepon.

"Prom Night itu aku adakan untuk ulang tahun agency ku serta reuni semua alumni Teikou-suu!" jelas pria yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai model terkenal itu.

"Datanglah Akashi-cchi! Aku sangat merindukanmu!" rajuk Kise.

"Akan kuusahakan, Ryouta." jawab Akashi.

"Jangan lupa membawa pasangan-suu!" ucapnya.

PIP! Lalu sambungan itu diputuskan oleh Akashi.

Ia kembali membuka undangan lainnya. Dan hal itu ia lakukan terus menerus sampai tumpukan itu tak tersisa. Lalu ia melirik jam tangan mewah yang terbalut di tangan kirinya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Rumah. Tempat yang dulu membuatnya takut. Tempat yang dulu berisi kemarahan dan kebencian.

Namun mungkin sekarang ia ingin segera pergi kesana untuk menemui... seseorang?

.

.

**Story of My Life **

**–IkuyoFujikage**

**..**

**Disclaimer – Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**but, All OC is mine.**

**..**

**Pair – Akashi x OC (Kanzaki Sumire)**

**Rate – T?**

**Genre – Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama  
**

**WARNING! – Maybe Typo or OOC, **

**mungkin alurnya kecepatan?**

**Maaf jika sudut pandangnya banyak berubah di chap 5 ini.**

**banyak kata-kata yang tidak bisa dimengerti,  
**

**dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

**Click back button if you don't like this story!**

**I've warned you! :)**

**.**

**.**

**A memories that i always want to erase it. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

**PAGE 5 - A Night with Bad Memories.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Tadaima." ucap Akashi saat telah sampai dirumahnya.

Namun yang ia dapati sekarang hanya ruang tamu yang kosong. Biasanya akan banyak butler dan maid yang berkeliaran diruang tamu itu.

'Dimana mereka semua?' batin Akashi. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Ia mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari arah dapur rumahnya. Dengan curiga ia pergi ke tempat itu, dan..

"INI PUNYAKU!"

"Kau sudah memakannya sebanyak 3 porsi, BERIKAN PADAKU!"

"Sudahlahh! Jangan bertengkar! Jika Seijuurou-sama tau ia akan marah besar..."

"Ini masih ada banyak Oji-san."

"**Ada apa dengan semua ini**."

Semua yang berada di tempat itu membeku. Suara yang amat mereka kenal. Suara tuan mereka, Akashi Seijuurou. Semuanya masih syok kecuali satu orang, Kanzaki Sumire. Mungkin ia juga dalang dari semua ini.

"Ada apa dengan penampilanmu?" dengan santainya wanita itu bertanya kepada Akashi.

"Aku bertanya, ada yang terjadi saat aku tidak berada disini. Dimana ayah dan ibuku." Akashi kembali bertanya. Ia baru pertama kalinya berbicara sepanjang itu dalam hidupnya. Semua yang ada disana tetap diam dan hanya menatap keduanya.

"Aku hanya membuatkan para maid dan butler puding. Oji-san dan oba-san sedang keluar." jelas wanita itu sambil terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Akashi benar-benar binggung. Mengapa kedua orang tuanya senang keluar sejak kepindahan wanita itu kesini.

"Ah, kau mau?" Akashi tersadar dari lamunannya saat wanita itu menawarkannya sepiring puding. Puding itu berwarna putih dan coklat dan berhiaskan cokelat putih diatasnya. Lalu Akashi mengambilnya dan menarik kursi meja makan tersebut. Entah mengapa pria itu mengambilnya.

"Itidakimasu. Ah kalian semua.." ucap Akashi yang langsung membuat semua maid dan butler menelan ludah mereka. Hukuman apa yang akan mereka dapatkan? Oh Kami-sama. Mereka belum ingin mati.

"Lanjutkan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi." perintahnya.

Semua maid dan butler kepercayaan 'Akashi' kembali membeku. Apa yang dikatakan tuan muda mereka itu? Namun akhirnya mereka melanjutkan pesta mereka. Jujur, mereka sangat senang dengan malam ini. Dibuatkan makanan oleh Sumire dan Akashi yang mengijinkan mereka untuk melanjutkan pesta mereka. Sejak kedatangan wanita itu, banyak hal yang tidak pernah terjadi menjadi terjadi.

.

.

"Kau ikut denganku." ucap Akashi sambil memegang remote TVnya.

"Menuju?" tanya wanita itu dengan heran kepada Akashi.

"Prom Night. Hari minggu pukul 6 malam." jelas pria itu kepada wanita disampingnya.

"Mengapa harus aku?" protes wanita itu kepadanya. Wanita itu kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke arah tv besar itu. Tangan kanannya asik mengambil pop corn yang ia buat tadi.

"Ini perintah." jawab pria itu. Ia juga ikut melihat ke arah TV mewah dirumah itu.

"Walaupun perintah aku juga harus mengetahui mengapa harus aku yang menemanimu." ucap Sumire tanpa melihat ke arah pria disebelahnya.

Akibat perkataannya itu muncul perempatan di wajah Akashi. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak langsung melaksanakan perintahnya. Apalagi ia adalah seorang perempuan. Namun pria itu terdiam sejenak. Apakah ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mempunyai pasangan perempuan? Tidak mungkin. Ia adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Hal itu akan menghancurkan imagenya.

"Temanku sibuk." Akhirnya Akashi membuat alasan yang konyol. Tidak mungkin teman-temannya akan mengatakan sibuk jika Akashi memerintahnya. Yap, tentunya memerintah dengan ancaman gunting miliknya. Lagipula pasangan di acara ini harus perempuan. Bukan laki-laki.

"Memangnya temanmu hanya dia saja?" Sumire kembali membuat Akashi menahan emosinya. 'Wanita ini benar-benar...' batin Akashi.

"Kau ikut denganku keacara itu dan jangan banyak protes." perintah Akashi kepada wanita disampingnya.

"Aku– Hei! Kembalikan pop corn ku!" Sumire terus memukul Akashi karena pria itu tiba-tiba mengambil pop cornnya.

"Ambilah." ucap pria itu sambil mengangkat pop corn itu setinggi-tingginya. Melihat itu membuat Sumire semakin kesal. Akhirnya Sumire mencoba untuk meraih pop corn itu namun kakinya tersandung kaki Akashi. Hal ini sukses membuat Akashi terjatuh di atas sofanya tentunya diikuti oleh wanita bersurai dark chocolate itu. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Sumire berada di atas Akashi. Akashi berada di bawah Sumire.

"Hei.." ucap pria itu kepada wanita diatasnya.

**BLUSH**

Entah mengapa Sumire tidak bisa bergerak. Wajah manisnya memerah dengan sempurna.

"Kau berat bodoh." perkataan pria bermata heterochome itu membuat Sumire kesal dan hendak memukul pria dibawahnya ini.

"Kau!– kyaa!" baru saja wanita itu ingin memukul pria itu. Ia malah terjatuh di dada bidang pria bersurai scarlet itu. Cerobohnya Sumire.

"Kau menyerangku sekarang?" tanya Akashi dengan nada mengejek serta seringaiannya.

"..."

Melihat respon dan wajah memerah wanita itu. Tanpa Akashi sadari ia tertawa dengan lepasnya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak tertawa selepas ini? Mungkin sebelum kejadian itu. Sumire sangat ingin memukul pria itu sekarang. Namun ia terkejut saat tangan pria itu mengelus surainya dengan lembut. Serta seorang Akashi Seijuurou tertawa dihadapannya.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ternyata Seito dan istrinya serta para maid dan butler melihat mereka berdua. Semua yang ada disana ikut tersenyum bahagia.

"Seijuurou belakangan ini berubah, benar Seito?"

"Hm. Kau benar Rin."

..

**READER POV**

.

Suara alunan musik klasik dan jazz semakin terdengar oleh indra pendengaranku. Aku berjalan menuju pintu besar yang dijaga ketat oleh 4 orang berbadan besar. Aku berjalan beriringan dengan pria bermanik dwi warna itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut dengannya, tetapi mengapa aku berada disini sekarang? Lalu kami berhenti saat orang-orang itu menagihkan undangan yang kami dapatkan. Lalu mereka memberikan sebuah topeng kepada kami serta menyuruh kami untuk memakainya selama pesta ini. Akhirnya kami melangkahkan kaki kami menuju lobby utama dari pesta ini. Dari kejauhan aku melihat seorang dengan tuxedo putih dan bersurai kuning cerah berlarian menuju ke arah kami.

"Akashi-cchi!" seru pria itu. Saat semakin dekat aku mulai mengenalinya. Bukankah ia adalah Kise.. Ryouta? Mengapa ia berada disini?

"Diam, Ryouta." jawab pria disebelahku dengan aura-aura yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Hehehe, aku sangat merindukan Akashi-cchi -suu." jawab pria bermanik madu itu sambil tertawa. Lalu dari kejauhan aku kembali melihat tiga orang yang berjalan menuju kami bertiga. Semakin dekat ketiga orang itu, mataku membulat dengan sempurna.

'Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi. Mengapa anggota Kiseki no Sedai berada disini?!' batinku.

"Etto.. Kau..?" suara khas Kise Ryouta terdengar di telingaku. Perasaan tidak enak semakin aku rasakan.

"Perkenalkan aku adalah–" perkataanku terputus dengan teriakan histeris dari lelaki berprofesi sebagai model itu.

"Kau adalah Louis-cchi benar?! Aku penggemar karyamu! Katakan aku benar-suu!" teriakan lelaki itu hampir merusak indra pendengaranku. Teriakannya membuat hampir semua tamu di pesta ini melihat kearahnya. Tidak. Firasat burukku benar.

"A-ah.. Iya.." jawabku dengan gugup. Aku melihat keadaan disekitar ballroom ini dan melihat sebuah tulisan di atasnya. 'Reunion Teikou Gakuen and Piangel 10th Anniversary' Saat melihat itu, kakiku mundur beberapa langkah. Reuni Teikou?!

"Dimana Kuroko-cchi -suu?" tanya pria bersurai blonde itu sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Aku sudah tidak mengikuti perbincangan mereka lagi. Aku terus memikirkan cara untuk pergi dari sini.

"Louis-chin." suara malas pemuda berbadan besar itu membuatku semakin membeku.

"N-nani?!" jawabku dengan nada yang semakin terbata-bata. Untung saja mereka semua sibuk berbincang-bincang. Tidak ada yang menyadari diriku. Aku harus pergi. Pergi dari sini! Secepatnya!

"Mengapa kemarin kau bersama Muro-chin dan Aka-chin? Dan saat aku berbincang dengan Aka-chin ia tidak memperhatikanku. Ia melihat ke arahmu terus." tanyanya sambil melahap snack berukuran besar di tangan kirinya.

"A-aku tidak tau, aku permisi sebentar semuanya." ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku. Namun baru saja aku membalikkan tubuhku, tanganku tertahan oleh seseorang. Aku tau siapa yang melakukan ini.

"Mau kemana kau?" BINGO, pria itu.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Mendengar suara itu aku dan dirinya langsung mencari asal suara itu. Ternyata dari host berambut pirang, Kise Ryouta. Kurasa tadi ia berada disini, mengapa ia bisa berada disana sekarang?!

"Acara pertama kita akan dimulai dengan pesta dansa-ssu! Dansa ini akan dimulai dari diriku kemudian dilanjutkan dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai dari Teikou Gakuen-ssu!" seru pria itu diikuti dengan seruan dari para tamu pesta ini.

"Ayo, kau bisa berdansa bukan?" ajak pria itu kepadaku. Bukan mengajak, ia memerintahku.

"Tentu saja." jawabku. Lalu aku dan pria ini serta ketiga anggota Kiseki no Sedai berserta pasangan mereka masing-masing berjalan menuju area yang ditunjukkan oleh koordinator di pesta ini.

"Para hadirin sekalian, acara dansa ini akan dimulai." ucap host yang sebenarnya(?) suara alunan musik pun terhenti.

"Kau siap?" ucap pria dihadapanku ini sambil memegang pinggulku. Aku pun membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya. Wajah pria ini mendekat menuju wajahku.

"Kita akan menjadi yang terbaik, ingat itu." bisiknya kepadaku. Huh?! Pria ini benar-benar..

Lalu alunan musik klasik mulai terdengar di pendengaranku. Aku dan pria ini langsung mengerakkan tubuh kami menjadi tarian dansa. Kami memulai ini dengan tarian dengan tempo lambat, hingga pria ini melepaskan genggamannya pada pinggulku. Lalu aku langsung mengenggam salah satu tangannya dan kami berputar dengan perlahan. Tanpa aku sadari para tamu pesta ini kini memperhatikan aku dan pria ini. Aku terus menatap Akashi dan ia juga menatapku. Aku merasa tarian ini seperti pertandingan antara aku dengan dirinya. Gerakan demi gerakan terus kami lakukan tanpa melepaskan tatapan kami. Akashi benar-benar cocok dengan tatapan ini. Ia terlihat sangan tampan dan gagah dengan tatapannya sekarang.

**Deg deg deg**

Mengapa hatiku berdebar? Ugh, kurasa ini efek dari tarian kami yang berlebihan.

Akhirnya alunan musik ini terdengar sudah ingin selesai dan kami mengakhirinya dengan aku melompat ke arah tubuh pria itu dan ia menangkapku dan memutar ku diatas pelukannya. Saat ia menurunkanku, kami menoleh ke sekitar kami dan banyak orang yang sudah berhenti berdansa sejak tadi. Eh? Mengapa mereka tidak berdansa tadi? Lalu terdengar suara tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu kepada kami. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung pergi dari pria dihadapanku. Tidak ada yang boleh mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya.

"Hei! Sumire!" terdengar suara Akashi yang memanggilku. Namun aku terus berlari menuju pintu keluar. Namun langkahku tertahan saat aku merasa telah menabrak seseorang.

"Gomen nasai!" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badanku. Saat aku membetulkan posisi tubuhku dan melihat wajah orang yang kutabrak. Mataku membulat. Pria bersurai baby blue. Kuroko Tetsuya. Seseorang yang berbahaya bagiku. Aku harus pergi sebelum ia mengenaliku!

"Doumo. Aku tidak melihat jalan tadi." ucap pria dihadapanku sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"A-ano, kau.." ucap pria itu.

"A-aku permisi dahulu! Sumimasen!" Aku langsung pergi dari hadapan pria ini.

Mengapa pintu keluarnya jauh sekali?!

"Kyaa!" Aku terkejut saat sebuah tangan menangkap tubuhku. Tangan itu membawaku ke hadapan seorang dengan aura mematikan. Tangan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Hah.. hah.." tanya pria itu dengan nada marah. Kurasa ia berlari dan mengejarku sampai sini.

"Lepaskan aku! Akashi-san!" gerutuku. Namun ia malah mempererat gengamannya ditubuhku. Jarak antara wajah kami hampir tidak tersisa lagi.

"Katakan kepadaku, mengapa dari tadi kau bertingkah aneh?!" gertaknya kepadaku.

"Aku ingin pergi ke toilet! Lepaskan!" Aku membohonginya dan ia mempercayaiku. Akhirnya ia melepasku dan membiarkanku pergi menuju toilet.

"Aku akan menunggumu." ucapnya. Mengapa ia malah menungguku?! Argh, pria ini! Lalu aku segera memasuki toilet dan menenangkan diriku didalamnya.

Tanpa kusadari diluar toilet ini pria itu dihampiri oleh seorang wanita bersurai blonde. Dan hal itu sukses membuat mata Akashi Seijuurou membulat dengan sempurna. Hal yang pria ini takutkan selama ini sekarang berada dihadapannya.

"Akashi-kun?"

.

.

"Huft.. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa pergi dari sini? Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar mengganguku!" ucapku didalam bilik toilet.

I'm crazy now. Satu kata yang terus diucapkanku. Bagaimana pun juga aku harus keluar dari sini. Ia akan terus menungguku sampai aku keluar.

Akhirnya aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyianku(?). Namun saat membuka pintu toilet khusus wanita itu, aku tidak melihat siapapun didepannya. Kemana pria itu?

Aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling di ballroom ini. Orang demi orang ku lewati dan aku tidak menemukan pria itu. Namun langkahku terhenti saat aku berada di tengah ballroom ini. Aku melihat pria itu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Pria ini benar-benar merepotkan! Perlahan aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju pria itu. Mataku sukses membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat dengan siapa pria itu berbicara. Wanita bersurai blonde.

"Rika..?" ucapku.

Ya, sahabatku dulu. Kurumi Rika. Wanita yang menjadi sahabat terbaikku. Aku sangat menyayanginya sampai kesakitan itu menghancurkan segalanya.

Aku melihat wajah Akashi sejenak. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi.. tersiksa? Mengapa ia menjadi seperti itu?

Perlahan kakiku melangkah menuju kedua orang itu. Mengapa aku melangkahkan kakiku kesana?! Hei berhentilah berjalan! Hei! Aku terus memerintahkan tubuhku untuk tidak berjalan menuju kesana. Namun tubuhku tidak menurutiku. Aku terus melewati orang demi orang di pesta ini. Akhirnya aku sampai dihadapan mereka.

"Sumimasen, Aku pinjam orang ini sebentar." ucapku sambil tersenyum kepada wanita bersurai blonde itu. Lalu aku menarik lengan pria itu dengan paksaan. Terlihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah keduanya. Aku melihat pria itu sejenak. Ia berkeringat dan wajahnya pucat. Apakah ia sakit? Aku terus membawanya meninggalkan wanita itu. Lalu seorang pria menghampiri wanita itu.

"Kemana saja kau?"

"Aku bertemu dengan Akashi, nii-chan."

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang ia dibawa pergi oleh seorang wanita."

"Apa? Siapa wanita itu?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi ia terlihat seperti Sumire-chan."

"Rika, kemarilah." Lalu pria itu membisikkan sesuatu kepada adiknya yang bernama Rika itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya nii-chan."

..

"Hei. Ada apa denganmu?" tanyaku. Namun yang kudapati hanya keheningan dari pria itu. Pria itu mencoba untuk berjalan namun ia hampir saja terjatuh. Pria itu memegangi keningnya. Ia benar-benar pucat. Terlihat keringat yang bercucuran deras dari keningnya. Nafas pria itu tidak beraturan.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" tanyaku dengan khawatir.

"K-kita.. pulang sekarang.. ugh.." ucap pria itu. Aku baru pertama kalinya mendengar suaranya terlihat selemah itu. Kemana sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu?

Namun akhirnya aku membopongnya menuju tempat parkir dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Aku yang akan mengemudi, kau beristirahatlah." perintahku padanya. Wajahnya menunjukan wajah tidak suka, namun ia menurutiku.

Lalu kami meninggalkan pesta itu tanpa berpamitan pada sang empunya pesta. Akhirnya kami sampai menuju rumah kami. Para butler dan maid segera menghampiri kami dan membantuku untuk membopong Akashi. Semuanya terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan pria itu.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, tinggalkan aku." perintah pria itu. Akhirnya para maid dan butler dengan ketakutan pergi meninggalkan pria itu dan diriku. Mereka mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Terima Kasih.. Pergilah.." perintahnya kepadaku. Aku menurutinya dan pergi meninggakan dirinya. Aku melihat ia memasuki kamarnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda dari biasanya. Namun aku memutuskan untuk tidak memperpedulikannya. Aku tidak perlu mencampuri urusannya.

.

.

Terdengar keheningan dikamar yang gelap itu. Akashi segera membuka lemarinya dan mengambil satu botol alkohol beserta gelasnya. Ia segera membuka botol itu dengan cepat dan menenguknya. Ia butuh alkohol sekarang. Ia harus menenangkan pikirannya. Namun percakapannya dengan wanita tadi kembali teringat oleh dirinya.

_"Lama tidak bertemu Akashi-kun."_

_"Hm."_

_"Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

_"Aku baik-baik saja."_

_"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang."_

_"Aku datang karena Ryouta memohon kepadaku."_

_"Ah.. Begitu.."_

_"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan bukan? Aku pergi dahulu."_

_"Tunggu!"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Kau membawa.. pasangan?"_

_"Tentu saja."_

_"Dan kau.. berdansa dengannya?"_

_"Itu bukan urusanmu, Rika."_

_"Kau tau, Aku sangat merindukanmu."_

_.._

"BRENGSEK! Kau tidak merindukanku!" ucap pria itu. Nada kemarahan semakin terdengar dari wajahnya.

_"Aku juga menyukaimu Akashi-kun."_

_.._

"DIAM!"

**PRANG! **Akashi melempar gelasnya.

..

_"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu! Ganbate!"_

_"Nee.. Ini cokelat untukmu."_

_"Kau tau, aku sangat mencintaimu."_

_"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu."_

_.._

Akashi semakin mengingat perkataan wanita itu kepadanya. Ia menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Ia segera bangkit dan mengambil lembaran foto yang berada di dalam rak bukunya. Foto pertama langsung ia robek dan ia buang ke segala arah.

"KAU BERBOHONG! TUTUP MULUTMU!"

_"Aku berjanji."_

_"Aishiteru Sei-kun."_

_"Aku pasti akan menikah denganmu."_

_.._

Untaian demi untaian memori itu terus menghampiri Akashi dan membuatnya semakin kesal. Ia terus menenguk dan meminum botol alkohol yang ia pegang. Itu sudah botol ke 3 yang ia minum. Ia terus memegangi kepalanya dan memukulnya agar memori itu berhenti menghampirinya. Namun hal yang ia lakukan sia-sia. Memori itu terus menghampirinya seperti film rusak.

"DIAMM! WANITA BRENGSEK!"

**PRANG! **Kali ini Akashi melempar botol berisi Alkoholnya. Ia berjalan mundur dan akhirnya berhenti pada tembok kamarnya. Ia sudah tidak kuat untuk berdiri lagi. Ia terjatuh dan terduduk.

_"Rika, Aku menyukaimu."_

_"Eh?! Apa yang kau katakan?!"_

_"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku."_

_"A-aku-"_

_"Kuberi waktu untukmu, aku akan menunggumu."_

..

Akashi masih tertunduk dan melihat fotonya bersama wanita itu. Tanpa ia sadari didepan pintu kamarnya para maid dan butler sedang khawatir dengan keadaanya. Tadinya mereka hanya membawakan obat dan makan malam tuan mudanya itu. Namun saat mendengar Akashi berteriak dan terdengar suara barang yang pecah, mereka membeku dan tidak berani memasuki kamar tuan mudanya itu. Namun Sumire keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri para maid dan butler itu. Ia memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar pria itu dan membawakan makanan dan obat untuknya.

_"Sei-kun! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu!"_

_"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, hubungan kita berakhir sekarang."_

_.._

Tanpa Akashi sadari ia meneteskan air matanya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengapa cinta begitu menyakitkan?

"Akashi-san. Aku masuk." Akashi tidak memperdulikan suara itu.

Lalu Sumire terkejut dengan keadaan kamar pria itu. Hancur dan berantakan. Ia menaruh nampan yang berisi makanan dan obat itu dan mencari pria itu. Banyak sekali pecahan kaca dimana-mana. Akhirnya Sumire menemukan pria itu. Pria itu sedang menundukan kepalanya dan terlihat butiran air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata pria itu.

'Mengapa ia menangis?' batin wanita itu. Lalu Sumire menyamakan tubuhnya dengan pria itu. Tanpa ia sadari ia menarik pria itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus surai merahnya dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa." ucapnya untuk menenangkan pria itu.

"ugh.. t-toilet!" ucap pria itu. Satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Sumire. Muntah. Ia segera membantu pria itu menuju toilet kamarnya. Dan dugaannya benar. Pria itu memuntahkan seluruh makanan yang ia makan hari ini. Sumire hanya membantunya dengan memijit tenguknya. Lalu ia membopong Akashi kembali menuju kamarnya. Ia membantu mengganti pakaian pria itu dan membopongnya menuju kasurnya.

"Berapa botol yang kau minum hah?!" bentaknya pada pria yang tergulai lemas itu. Namun tidak ada respon dari pria itu. Akhirnya Sumire menghela nafas dan mengambil makan malam pria itu.

"Kau harus makan." ucapnya.

"Tidak." balasnya. Sumire mengerutkan dahinya. Pria ini...!

"Makan!" Sumire memaksa pria itu untuk memakan bubur yang dibuatkan oleh maidnya. Akhirnya Akashi menurut dan memakannya. Setelah itu Sumire membiarkannya dan membereskan makanannya. Setelah itu Sumire hendak meninggalkan kamar itu. Namun ia menoleh kearah pria itu sejenak.

'Ia sudah terlelap.' batinnya. Lalu Sumire melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kasur itu. Dan berhenti didepan pria itu.

"Kau tau.. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu yang tersiksa itu." ucap wanita itu kepada pria yang terlelap itu.

"Aku.." perkataan wanita itu terhenti. Ia hampir saja mengucapkannya. Kata-kata yang tidak boleh ia ucapkan pada siapapun. Akhirnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis sekarang. Namun ia terkejut saat ada tangan yang menariknya. Akashi Seijuurou menariknya. Ternyata pria itu belum terlelap sepenuhnya. Pria itu menariknya dan sekarang Sumire berada diatas pria itu. Pria itu membelai helaian rambutnya. Memainkannya dengan pelan.

"Lepaskan.." ucap Sumire. Namun Akashi tidak memperdulikannya.

Perlahan pria itu menarik wajah Sumire untuk semakin mendekati wajahnya. Mereka kembali bertatapan. Akashi tidak melihat perlawanan yang biasanya terdapat di iris wanita itu. Akashi kembali menarik wajah wanita itu sampai kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan. Mereka bisa merasakan suara nafas mereka sendiri. Lalu Akashi memiringkan kepalanya dan menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Ia melumat bibir wanita itu dengan lembut. Wanita itu hanya diam dan menerima ciumannya. Perlahan ciuman mereka semakin mendalam dan deru nafas mereka mulai tidak beraturan. Akashi medesak wanita itu agar membuka mulutnya. Tapi Sumire tetap menolak. Akhirnya Akashi mencubit tangan wanita itu dan hal itu berhasil membuka mulutnya. Ia segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam bibir wanita itu. Lidah mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain.

"umm.. lepa- uhmm.." wanita itu terus memberontak dan Akashi semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Suara kecupan mereka menghiasi malam itu. Akhirnya Akashi melepaskan ciuman diantara mereka. Mereka membutuhkan oksigen.

"Malam ini, temani aku." ucap Akashi. Sumire hanya diam dan mengabulkan permohonan Akashi. Sumire menaiki ranjang Akashi dan tidur disebelahnya. Wanita itu terkejut saat pria itu memeluknya.

"Hei!" protes wanita itu.

"Teruslah seperti ini." perintah Akashi. Terlihat wajah Sumire yang memerah dengan sempurna. Namun Akashi tidak memperdulikannya. Ia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada wanita itu. Akhirnya Sumire menyerah dan membiarkan pria itu memeluknya.

"Terima kasih.. oyasumi." ucap pria itu sebelum ia terlelap. Akhirnya mereka berdua terlelap dengan posisi itu.

.

.

Pagi harinya Sumire langsung terbangun dan pergi dari pria itu. Wajahnya memerah dengan sempurna. Ia terus melupakan kejadian semalam. Ia segera bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Ia memutuskan untuk makan di kantornya walaupun Yuma sudah memaksanya untuk makan dirumah. Ia segera bergegas menuju kantornya.

"Ohayou Sumire-chan~" ucap Morishima kepada wanita itu.

"Ohayou.." balas Sumire.

"Eh? Mukamu pucat. Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sumire.

"Kejadian buruk." balasnya dengan singkat.

"Heeh? Ah, Himuro mencarimu dan dia berada dikantormu." ucap wanita bersurai hitam itu kepada Sumire.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Sumire pergi menuju kantornya. Lalu ia membuka pintu kantornya dengan perlahan.

"Kau belikan bahan ini." ucap Himuro.

"Aku belum masuk dan kau langsung memerintahku?!" jawab Sumire dengan kesalnya.

"Cepat. Aku membutuhkannya." jawab Himuro.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Sumire langsung pergi menuju sebuah toko kain. Namun saat ia sedang mencari bahan kain yang diinginkan oleh Himuro ia bertemu dengan Rika.

"Kau.. Sumire-chan?" tanyanya.

"Ah.. Iya." jawab Sumire kepada wanita itu.

"Kau adalah Kanzaki Sumire?!"terlihat nada terkejut dari wanita itu.

"Ada apa Kurumi-san?" tanya Sumire pada Rika.

"Senang bertemu denganmu! Aku merindukanmu!" ucap Rika sambil memeluk Sumire.

"Ah.. Sedang apa kau disini." tanya Sumire.

"Aku mengunjungi temanku. Bagaimana jika kita mengobrol bersama di cafe seberang? Aku sudah selesai dengan temanku." ajak wanita itu.

Akhirnya Sumire membeli bahan kain itu dan mengikuti Rika menuju cafe tersebut. Mereka terus berbincang walaupun Sumire merasa tidak nyaman.

"Etto, aku ingin bertanya. Apakah kau pergi ke prom night kemarin? Kemarin Teikou mengadakan reuni disana." tanya Rika.

Sumire terdiam. Ia sudah tau bahwa Rika pasti akan bertanya mengenai hal ini. Mengapa ia harus bertemu dengannya saat ini? Mengapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini?

"Aku.."

.

.

.

.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N **

**Maafkan ikuyo karena keterlambatan update khukhu. Biasa laah ikuyo sibuk sekolah ditambah dengan UTS.. **

**Untuk chapter 6 ikuyo ga kasih preview~**

**Terima kasih atas kalian yang menunggu cerita ini (kalau ada)**

**Maaf kalau ikuyo ga pernah balas Review kalian *bow. Ikuyo akan rajin-rajin balas Review dari pembaca sekarang *wink ;)**

**Ikuyo akan balas review untuk chap 4 kemarin.**

**Kuroizayoi : maaf itu diluar keterbatasan saya untuk membuat 5k :v. Thanks sudah membaca dan selalu bertanya siapa Rika itu.**

**Juvia Hanaka : Terima kasih untuk reviewnya~ Maafkan ikuyo jika updatenya lama sekalii.. Terima kasih jika anda menunggu kelanjutan cerita saya ini *bow. Semoga puas dengan chap 5 saya ini. Enjoy Reading! ^^**

**Aoi Yukari : Terima kasih Aoi-san untuk reviewnya. Maaf jika hurtnya memang keliatan di chap 4. Ikuyo ga pandai membuat cerita. Semoga anda puas dengan chap 5 ini dan terima kasih juga telah menunggu cerita abal-abalan saya ini. *bow and hug. Happy Reading! ^^**

**Guest : Eeto terima kasih untuk Guest-san atas reviewnya. Maafkan ikuyo ceritanya lama update dan menghancurkan harapan anda *bow. Ikuyo ada UTS dan tidak bisa update cerita ini. Sudah 3 minggu ikuyo meninggalkan FFN. Terima kasih juga telah membaca cerita ikuyo ini! Happy Reading! ^^. Semoga tetap suka dengan cerita abal-abalan saya.**

**hiroi mioshi : Terima kasih atas penungguannya hiroi-san *bow. Akhirnya chap 5 ini bisa update juga dan ikuyo mengetik selama 5 jam untuk ini (._.) Semoga anda suka dan tetap mengikuti cerita ini ya~. Terima kasih juga untuk repiewnya (?) Ikuyo sangat menghargai penungguan anda #plak.**

**Mungkin udah ga ada lagi yang bisa diomongin..**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Guest-san,hiroi mioshi,Mayura Akashi, Nakashima Aya, kuroizayoi, Aoi Yukari, katty, Kyuunya, Juvia Hanaka, Yuuki Hanami untuk reviewnya**

**dan thanks untuk yang udah fav and follow, dan yg udah baca juga.**

**Last,**

**Mind to RnR?**

**See you! (udah pasti lama lagi update nya ~)**


End file.
